Beauty and the Beast
by InfinityFistTheMonarchOfMen
Summary: "What? You do have my father?" She snarled, "Where is he?" Zuko studied the girl, she couldn't have been more than eighteen. More woman than a girl. He couldn't tell much with the parka she wore. "Did you come willingly in your father's stead?" The girl's body stiffened in anger, "My father is a good man, he belongs with his family." AU Zutara version of Disney's BeautandBeast.
1. Chapter 1

Katara looked up from the dinner she was cooking to see her brother cleaning some animal skins and her father bringing in another catch. She remembered a less stressful time in her life, one that was not filled with constant work.

Her father was chief of the tribe, but that didn't mean their family was above the other members. Her father was the best trappers/hunter, but they had lost all their wealth and most of their tribe in a freak boating accident. It took her mother from her. The rumors were that Pirates had pillaged and left no survivors.

Her father blamed himself about his lite wife's fate. If his arm wasn't broken at the time then he would have been there on the boat instead of her. Then their children would have known their mother.

Katara sighed and returned to her work. She and her family had to work hard to make ends meet now days, ever her grandmother. Although, Gran Gran took up the jobs that let her stay inside, like mending clothes. Dad even had to make three trips a season now, one to each nation. The feat was impossible, but somehow he managed to do it.

He was actually going to set out on one tomorrow. It was late autumn and Dad was sailing to the Fire Nation to trade furs and meat for supplies to make it through the winter months.

* * *

That next morning she stood at the dock with Sokka, wishing their father farewell. "I'm going to miss you guys." Dad hugged them tightly, "Sokka, you take care of you sister and grand mother." Katara buried her face in her father's parka not wanting him to leave.

"Always." Came Sokka's resolute reply.

"Feed your brother, Katara. He's still a growing man." Dad addressed her. She only nodded her head, hugging him tighter.

Sokka and Katara stood watching as their Dad's ship sail away until it was a tiny dot against the horizon. Sokka sighed and led Katara back to their hut.

Since the accident Gran Gran had sort of shut down. She had become a hallow shell of her former self and stayed on a pile of furs next to the hearth.

"Kya." Gran Gran called Katara over. Katara placed another fur on her grandmother's lap and started their supper. Oh, and Gran Gran didn't seem to remember Katara at all. Only Kya, Katara's mother.

* * *

Hakoda was walking back to his ship from a good day of business at the market. He sold everything except the clothes off his back. He was going to restock his supplies tomorrow for the trip home along with the items that they would need that winter.

Roused from his thought, Hakoda looked up to read the road signs and didn't recognize any of them.

_Where am I?_ He wondered.

"Hey you!" Came a voice from somewhere to his right. There was a group of four thugs and they were looking for trouble.

Selling his boomerang and club _and _knife was a horrible idea Hakoda realized. Regardless of the price he got for them. He could see the poor creatures were starved and crazed with the thought of an easy mugging.

He was smarter than to stay there for another second to see what they would do. So, he ran.

If he could get enough space between them then he might be able to find help. A glance over his shoulder told him that the Lady Luck was not on his side, the thugs were right on his heals.

There was a gate up ahead. Hakoda was able to gain just enough distance so he could climb over the gate before they pounced. He didn't stop running until he reached the front door; he turned to look back at the criminals as they sneered and taunted him for running before they finally gave up and slinked back into the labyrinth of houses.

The door behind him opened. _Strange. Should I enter?_

"Please, come in." A lovely voice called.

Unsure, Hakoda entered slowly, cautiously. It was surprisingly warm inside and the place looked well maintained despite the vines that he had briefly seen outside. The door closed slowly behind him revealing a beautiful young woman. She was dressed in finery, elegant enough for a princess. Her long black locks fell well past her waist giving her a sense of feminine elegance and power.

"Hello, handsome." She said.

Hakoda shuffled backwards a coupe steps, "Uh, hi."

"My brother allowed you to enter into his palace for a reason. He sent me to escort you to the evening meal." She gently brushed passed him and down the hall, when she noticed that he was not following she glanced over her shoulder slyly, "Are you coming?"

"Um… Thank you mam', but can you tell me where I am? I lost my way in the dark."

"You are presently in the Fire Nation capital, dear sir."

Hakoda already knew he was in the capital, but where in the capital, "Is the harbor far from here? I have to get home as soon as possible."

"As you wish, but I formally extend to you an invitation if you wish to stay the night. The dock is about an hours walk from here. I do not advice traveling at the moment, it becomes quite dangerous after the light has faded."

They had reached the dining room where there were two other people waiting for the lady, Hakoda presumed.

The young woman took her place by the young man sitting at the head of the table, whose torso was shielded by the shadows. "Please, sit." Said the raspy voice of the young man. It sounded barely used, yet held the note of authority and power.

Hakoda sat opposite the young man, the chair closest to himself, "Thank you, sir, for inviting me in."

"There is no need to thank me. It is my pleasure to help the weary traveler, I have been one myself many a time." He replied. He gestured to the young woman, "I see you have already met my sister."

"Yes, sir." There was a lapse in conversation while dinner was served by four small women. Hakoda took his time to look around the room. There was an aging man sitting to the left of his host. The entire place was decorated elaborately, showing the wealth of the people who owned it. The plate that was set in front of him was gold with the most expense looking meal that he had ever seen. There was fresh grilled fish topped with squid next to that was a side of fresh vegetables and rice. The following dish was a small bowl of soup. A pair of chopsticks and a soupspoon was placed next to his plate. Hakoda all but gaped at the luxury that was being laid out in front of him.

The host picked up his pair of chopsticks and took a bite signaling that it was okay for his company to eat as well. The food was better than anything he had ever eaten before, outside of the tribe that is.

Dinner was quiet, not at word was uttered during the entire meal. It was so different from the meals that they had at home. Little did Hakoda know, the host had not taken his eyes off of his guest during the entire meal.

The dinner ended with a golden cup filled with sake, apparently these people only partook the greatest of finery. The host cleared his throat, "Sir, would you mind telling us your name please?"

"Sorry. My name is Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, sir."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe." The aging man greeted.

"And you too, Sir…" Hakoda prompted them for their names as well.

"Do you not know who we are?" The host seemed puzzled.

"No sir, I don't. I'm Sorry."

The young woman lazily sipped on her glass of sake, "My dearest brother is the one and only Fire Lord."

_Holy shit I dined with royalty…. _"Fire Lord? Oh, Fire Lord Zuko. Please, forgive me." Hakoda quickly dropped his eyes to his plate, reviewing all that he knew about dealing with the nobles at markets. Begging and groveling were highly accepted, he hated doing it—and wouldn't if given the choice—but if he didn't get out of here alive then his family wouldn't survive the winter.

"Please, do not grovel. I get enough of that from my servants. How you were is perfectly fine, quite refreshing actually." Fire Lord Zuko's raspy voice cut through his thoughts, it held a touch of mirth. When Hakoda looked up the Fire Lord gestured to his sister and the aging man respectively, "This is Princess Azula and our Uncle, Prince Iroh."

"It's an honor."

There was a silent exchange from the "royal" side of the table then Princess Azula stood and walked toward Hakoda.

"It was nice to meet you, Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. Have a safe journey home and rest well." Fire Lord Zuko dismissed him.

Princess Azula brushed her hand across Hakoda's shoulders, causing him to shiver in aversion, as she walked toward the door where she waited for him to follow. Hakoda gave another heartfelt 'thank you' and 'good night' before he stood and followed Princess Azula.

They walked in silence to wherever she was taking him. _What is it with these people and talking? It's not like it's going to kill them._

Princess Azula halted in front of a seemingly random door and opened it for him, "Here is the quarters in which you may stay the night. Please, feel free to inconvenience me at anytime during the night. I am happy to help with anything that you might desire." She let her hand gently brush his as she passed him. She glanced over her shoulder giving him another once over, "By the way, nice parka."

"I wasn't planning on staying the night." He mumbled and shook his head in confusion, what was with that girl? He went into his room for the night and upon second though locked the door.

* * *

The next morning Hakoda woke to the sound of a large bell ringing. Not a second later, there was a knock on his door and the jolly voice of Prince Iroh, "Sir Hakoda, I am here to escort you to breakfast whenever you are ready."

No sooner had Prince Iroh finished his sentience than Hakoda opened the door, "I'll be one minute." He left the door open and quickly tied his hair back. Prince Iroh patiently stood in the doorway chatting about the beautiful morning and sunrise.

_At least one of the Royals can talk normally_, Hakoda thought wryly.

They entered the same dining hall as last night except that a small bowl of fruit was in the middle of the table. The room was bright and cheery in the morning light. The gold decorations gleamed against their black and gold backgrounds.

Princess Azula was there already and was sipping on a glass of… something. She greeted them with a nod as they sat down. When they had servants brought out bowls of fruit and rice for the three of them.

Hakoda noticed that both of the royals were eating already. Fire Lord Zuko must not be joining them for breakfast then.

Once the dishes were cleared Princess Azula spoke, "The Fire Lord wishes to provide you with an ostrich-horse for your journey along with a small coin purse."

"No, please I—I don't take charity. You've done enough already. Thank you." Protested Hakoda shaking his head.

She sighed and shook her head annoyed, "I'm afraid to Fire Lord insists. He is a very generous man at heart."

Hakoda tried to protest, but she would hear none of it. Instead she led him and Prince Iroh to the stables where she presented him with the money purse.

Hakoda against his better judgment (and after much persuading/threats) accepted the gift, but when the weight of the purse lay in his hands he was shocked at how heavy it was. He turned to Prince Iroh trying to say that he could not possibly accept a such a grand gift, but Princess Azula cut him off yet again with a dark glare.

Prince Iroh brought him an ostrich-horse and handed him the reigns with a large smile. Giving him directions to the harbor.

With one last thank you, Hakoda rode off into the bright morning feeling hopeful and praying to Twi and La for a swift journey home to his family. On his way out, just before the giant gate, he saw a rose bush. The color of these roses were what actually caught Hakoda's attention, they were a pale blue. Like the sky after a snow story. He suddenly wanted to bring one home for Katara.

He reached down and plucked one of the tender blossoms from its branch then lifted it to his nose to smell its sweet perfume.

There was a thunderous roar and fire from the direction of the palace. Hakoda was thrown from his mount after the fire had scared it half to death. Suddenly, a hideously scared man was rushing toward him shouting, "I invite you into my home, feed you, give you a safe place to rest your head and this is how you repay me? Stealing?! Give me one reason why I should let you _live_?" …It was the _Fire Lord_, Hakoda was able to recognize him by voice.

"Sir, please. I have a family! I didn't mean any harm!" He pleaded as he noticed guards appearing watching the scene as it played itself out and help in necessary.

"Always the same excuse, a family and children. Why did you even pick the rose in the first place?" The Fire Lord growled.

"For my daughter, she hasn't seen flowers before." Hakoda kneeled in front of the infuriated man.

The Fire Lord relaxed slightly, "Your daughter?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you need to return home to support your family?" He asked somewhat more gentle. Hakoda nodded slowly not sure where this was going, "Guards, throw him in a cell."

"Please, you cannot do this! They depend on me. There must be another way. It was just a flower! Please, take it back. If this is its price I don't want it!"

Fire Lord Zuko snarled in disgust, "It is too late to give it back, the rose is already picked. Already dying. Get him out of my sight."

* * *

Zuko stood looking out his window staring the rose bush gate. He knew that Uncle had witnessed the whole fiasco and Zuko was not proud of what he had done. But why did he have to touch Mother's rose bush? The only thing that held a special meaning to Zuko and the moron had to pick that one. Why?

Uncle was silent, but all Zuko could hear was screaming disappointment.

**Posted 7/30/14**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katara was pacing back and forth in front of the hearth. Dad was gone too long. She knew that if they ever wanted to know what had happened or find him then she would have to leave soon. She would load the woodpile and give Gran Gran some warmer skins and water. When she looked to the woodpile, she noticed it was full. Sokka must have filled it while she was lost in thought.

Come to think of it, where was Sokka? Katara looked outside and found him talking to another sailor a little ways from the docks.

He had beaten her to it! He was planning to go look for Dad and leave her behind.

She waited for them to finish talking, thinking of the right way to approach her brother. Calmly, Katara walked up to him, "I didn't know you were leaving."

Sokka jumped, startled. Only to sigh and drop his shoulders like he does when he is about to take on a large responsibility, "It's only to find dad. I'll be back soon."

"Who's going to hunt?" Sokka didn't reply, "Hummm? I can't. Gran Gran can't. We don't have enough food right now and we have no way to pay for some more if the there was any in the tribe to spare. Dad took most of it when he left. Lets face it: I'm the better option. I can go look for Dad, Gran Gran needs you here."

"Now it sounds like you're leaving." Sokka grumbled as he straightened.

"Well, I think that if anyone should find Dad then I'm the better option."

"You can't sail alone thought!"

"And why not?!" Katara huffed and placed her hands on her hips in frustration glaring at Sokka waiting for him to challenge her again.

"You're a girl!" And there it was…

"And you're a boy. Why does that matter?"

Sokka spluttered and waved his arms around, "It matters!"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that something's gong to happen to me."

"Fine. Whatever, you're _not_ going."

"Sokka!"

"No, I won't loose you too!" He wrapped her in a hug desperately clinging to one of the last members of his family.

She returned his hug with the same fervor and whispered, "And _I_ won't loose _you_."

* * *

Katara quietly got out of bed and dressed. It was moon high, both Sokka and Gran Gran were asleep. It would have been at least of week of travel for Dad to get to the Fire Nation and he would have spent another week there, before returning home.

She threw a brush and a few pairs of clothes into her bag, nothing that would alert Sokka she had left during the night.

"Katara, what are you doing?" Sokka asked behind her making her jump. He had scared the spirits out of her.

"Sokka?!" She whispered, holding a hand to her rapidly beating heart. "You are supposed to be asleep."

"So are you."

"I was just… cleaning."

"Sure. And that is just your laundry." He laughed softly, but sadly. His eyes held sadness yet acceptance.

"I am not going to let you go. I can't hunt. You can. If Dad's not okay, we still need you to provide for us. We don't have anyone else." She admitted sadly.

"What about you? Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked quietly.

Katara started to cry softly. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm going to miss you though."

He knelt down and pulled her into his strong arms, "I'm going to miss you too." He sounded as distraught as she felt.

"I can't just let this go if I know that I could help." She mumbled into his shoulder hugging him back just as fiercely.

"I know. You are so much like Mom." Sokka sniffed secretly crying too.

* * *

The next morning they set off to the docks. Shouldering her pack, Katara stood in front of the large cargo ship that would take her safely to the Fire Nation where she would begin her journey to find their father.

Katara hugged Sokka tightly since it would be the last time she might ever be able to. Reluctantly releasing him, Katara moved over to Gran Gran and gently touched her cheek, "Gran Gran, its _Katara_. I'm going away for a while. I just wanted to say good bye."

"Kya dear, please hurry back. And while you are out make sure you bundle up, it's cold outside." She mumbled gazing off into some land only she could see and patted Katara's cheek tenderly.

Katara felt fresh tears welling in her eyes. She was doing this for Gran Gran and Sokka and Dad.

She watched as Sokka and Gran Gran stood on the dock watching her sail away. Sokka's face twisted in agony as he watched his sister—who he had sworn to protect—sail away.

Not soon enough, the ship docked at the Fire Nation harbor. Somber quietness descended around her. She heard hushed whispers and saw cautions looks around as she walked down the ramp onto the busy street. She guessed they hadn't seen a Water Tribe woman in a long time. After all, Mom was the only woman she knew of that had actually traveled.

* * *

Zuko was sitting on the roof with Azula and Uncle 'sunbathing.' Whatever that was. He was lounging under an umbrella sipping on a weird kind of cold tea. Azula lay out on a blanket on his right side and Uncle was doing the same on his left. Although, today Zuko had seen more of Uncle than he _ever_ wanted to see in his entire life. Uncle wore something called a "speedo," it was less material than what Azula wore and she was not known for her modesty.

Zuko was just starting to doze off when he noticed a bright blue speck walking up his entranceway toward the palace. Curious, Zuko motioned for a servant, "Find out who that is and what they want."

Curiosity was gnawing at him; Zuko couldn't wait for the servant to return. Not ten minutes later the servant yielded the answer, "Fire Lord, she is here to see you. It is Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe's daughter."

Zuko did a spit-take with the tea he was drinking. The poor servant was drenched. Azula was cackling in the background while Uncle looked quite troubled.

In his dazed shock Zuko stood and went to see if the Water Tribe idiot who had really come for her father, or for some other reason. Though, he could think of no other explanation as to she would ever want to see his ugly face voluntarily.

Zuko hesitantly descended down the stairs to his main foyer where he was informed that she had been taken. He expected an attack any second to come from around every corner. No such attack came. He paused on the stairs when he saw the blue clad woman standing cautiously in the middle of his outrageously large foyer. She seemed to not notice him. That was, until Azula and Uncle bumped into him from behind in their haste to follow.

Zuko glared back at them, noticing that Uncle had (thank Agni) put a robe on. When he looked back at the Southerner, she was staring at the three of them with her mouth hanging open and a burgundy blush spreading across her face. She seemed unable to look away, and Zuko noticed that she was actually trying. _It's the scar. It scares people. Get use to it already. _He thought darkly. Yet he was fascinated.

"I did not believe anyone would come for Sir Hakoda." Zuko managed to say. Taking a closer look at the woman. She was resembled her father, dark skinned with blue eyes and brown hair, but she contained that feminine presence that demanded respect and acknowledgement. She was quite a bit shorter than the women Zuko was used to dealing with, though it looked like she had not been sheltered from discomforts of life.

"What? You _do_ have my father?!" She snarled, "Where is he?"

Zuko studied the girl, she couldn't have been more than eighteen. More woman than a girl. He couldn't tell much with the parka she wore. "Did you come willingly in your father's stead?"

The girl's body stiffened in anger, "My father is a good man, he belongs with his family."

_She has fire in her._ Zuko nodded and gestured for Azula to step forward, "Go and take the girl to a suitable room. Have her washed and ready for the evening." Why did he have to sound so cruel?

Azula slid down the stairs, still wearing nothing but her bikini. Suddenly, Zuko realized how in 'appropriate' the whole of his party's attire was. Which was not at all appropriate.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She bellowed. "Back up." She threatened Azula. Then retreated, he back pressed against the nearest door. Her face contorted in anger, challenging Azula to take another step closer. Azula glanced back at Zuko waiting for him to do something. Yeah, if this woman clawed Azula then Zuko would have hell to pay.

"If you leave now then I cannot release your father." Zuko said quietly, but loud enough to stop her in her tracks. She glared at him with the deepest hatred, but followed Azula down the hall off into places unknown.

* * *

Katara stood in front of this strange woman, who was wearing _less than under-wraps,_ refusing to take her parka off. The woman waned her to bathe, but didn't seem to get the message that Katara wanted some privacy while doing it.

"I'm only going to say this one more time before I light the thing on fire. It stinks and I am going to have it washed. _Remove your clothes_… please." The woman hissed while inspecting her fingernails.

"And I told you. You can get them when I have some new ones. I am not stripping in front of anyone!" Katara shrieked when her boots and parka caught on fire. Quickly she bent some water out of the tub to put it out.

"I'll see to it that you receive new clothes after you bathe." The woman said, there seemed to be a spark of interest(?) in her eye.

The woman left without another word and Katara stripped quickly and stepped into the tub of steaming water. The room was red and gold, nothing out of the ordinary compared to the whole of the palace that Katara had seen. Although, it was still quite beautiful and expensive compared to home.

She quickly twirled water around her form washing as quick as she could. She was interrupted by a knock on the door an unfamiliar voice told her that there were clothes outside for her. She thanked the voice before steaming the whole room and got out. It was going to be a long and scary night.

* * *

Iroh watched as his nephew spoke to the poor unfortunate soul that had the misfortune of being on the receiving end of Zuko's foul temper. Although, there were not many words being passed between the two persons, mostly harsh looks from Sir Hakoda and slight morbid amusement from Zuko.

Iroh will never understand why his nephew chose to torment this man in such a _despicable_ way. Zuko was not usually like this, only when Azula's influence became too strong. Maybe he needed to watch their interactions closer in the future.

Finally, the poor man was sent off with guards in tow to return him _in one piece _to his sea vestal via Iroh's orders. He highly suspected that Sir Hakoda would be back at the palace gates within the hour.

* * *

Miss Katara stood in the dining room watching the servants work. She was clean and tidy in her new clothes. Nothing too fancy, just a plain black cotton shirt and pants. It seemed like she was about to offer her help. That would not do, she was his… guest. Guests do not do the servants work. Zuko slipped into the room the servants noticed immediately (_My father had them trained too well) _and bowed sticking to the shadows while continuing to work. Startled, Miss Katara spun around and curtsied slightly keeping her head bowed, whether it was out of respect or purely not wanting to look at his face Zuko didn't know.

"Good evening." He said.

"Good evening." Miss Katara replied curtly still keeping her head down. So, someone had told her that her father had been released, but not sent away from the palace. She thinks that she will get to see him soon. Well, he shouldn't have done what he did.

Annoyed, Zuko reached down and lifted her chin so she could look him in the eye. He knew she had finally seen the scar when she gasped. He quickly released her and looked away.

He lied and told himself that her reaction didn't hurt him, but he still turned the left side of his face away from her, "I hope you enjoy dinner and your stay here. Good night."

"What do you mean? Where's my father?!" She screamed after him. The he quickly disappeared into the darkness.

_Stupid Zuko, stupid! What did you think was going to happen? She wouldn't see the freaking huge and ugly scar that covers half of your face? No! Of course she is going to see it._

_Zuko, you're a monster._

What Fire Lord Zuko didn't see was that her face softened into a slight show of empathy. If only for a brief moment.

* * *

Hakoda was escorted out by a group of guards and Princess Azula who personally locked the gates. He tried for hours to get back in, but to no avail. He was not leaving without his daughter!

After hours of yelling, banging at the gates, and walking the premier, the guards ordered that he return home or they would use force (again). He refused, preferring to sit against the wall of a house across the street. Waiting, hoping, for a glimpse of Katara.

* * *

Katara was throwing anything she could get her hand's on at the nearby servant who had just told her that her father had been released and she couldn't see him. "Take me to him!"

"Mam, please. I can't!" She servant groveled as he dogged a flying vase.

"You _can_ and you _will_!" She sent another heavy object soaring only to shatter into a million pieces against the wall. Marring the pristine blood red surface.

"I can't he's not in the palace anymore!" He said apologetically, "He was released from prison and sent to the docks immediately."

Katara halted; she had a hairbrush in her hand about to throw. "Prison? Is he at the docks now?" She asked fearing that he would leave her here.

"No, mam. He is at the gates asking for you."

She readied herself to throw, "Take me to him." She was in no mood for games anymore. She was going to get her way.

"I'll be killed if I do, mam." He tried to explain.

Shit, she couldn't have this man's blood on her hands. It really wasn't his fault. It was that stupid Fire Lord's fault. He was responsible for this. "Then take a message to him! No, you can do at least that." The servant tried to interrupt, "Shut up, tell him… that I love him." She let a single tear slide down her cheek, "Please, at least do this for me." She dropped the hairbrush letting it clatter into the floor.

* * *

The journey home seemed longer that it had ever been. It was cold and dreary. It rained most of the way although the only good thing was that there were no storms. Personally Hakoda just wanted to die than have to return without his daughter, but the reasons why she had volunteered to go came flooding back as he contemplated throwing himself overboard: Gran Gran and Sokka and so that he could take care of them.

A few days after the incident Hakoda reached the Southern Water Tribe and dragged himself home. A warm fire greeted him, as well as his mother sitting on her normal pile of furs mending a pair of pants.

"Hakoda, your back! How was the trip? Oh, do come get warm by the fire, you're practically blue."

"Yes mam." He shuffled closer to the fire reluctantly.

"Where is Kya?"

He couldn't hold it in any longer tears started to slip down his face again, "Mother, Katara is not coming back."

The tent door ruffled and Sokka came inside carrying an armful of firewood. When he saw Hakoda his face lit up with joy, before noticing the sadness that show on his father's face. "Where's Katara?"

"Sokka, I'm sorry." Hakoda croaked.

Sokka dropped the wood on the floor, "Where is she?!"

Hakoda didn't know what to say. He couldn't say anything. He hadn't done anything. He had just sat there until the messenger came and handed him Kya's necklace that Katara always wore and said that she loved him and to go home. Sokka and Gran Gran needed him.

There was no warning, Sokka spun around and punched his father hard in jaw knocking him back a few steps before storming out of the hut.

**Posted 8/13/14**

**Thank you everyone for supporting this story!**

**Crinsomtear—Thank you, it's going to come into play a lot later too.**

**Lady Rini—They are just a little older than they were in the TV series. I took another loot at it, but I don't remember mentioning specific ages. **

**randommonkey998—Thank you! *blushes and covers face***

**cabasa—Whoo! Go Zutara! Thank you, I try.**


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko observed Miss Katara as she watched Sir Hakoda leave the palace. He observed as she cried silently.

_Why do I have to be such a bastard? _He thought as he walked away from her room. Suddenly, her voice made him stop.

"Will I ever get to see my family again?"

"No." He said gruffly. _Yeah, I'm a bastard all right. _

* * *

Katara lay in her bed for hours thinking about why she wasn't delivered to the Fire Lord's bedchambers by now, when someone knocked on her door. When she didn't reply someone stepped into her room, "Hello, Miss Katara. I came to welcome you to the palace and to see if a lovely young lady would like some company for the day."

She still chose to ignore the man. She hated everyone here.

"Well, I hope you like your accommodations. My name is Prince Iroh and if you ever need anything I am happy to help." And with that the old man, by the sound of his voice, left her alone.

* * *

Katara stayed in her room for days. It seemed that royalty spared no expense. Her bed was HUGE and the sheets were made from silk. There was plenty of room between he walls, not like at home where there was just enough space for a small pile of furs. The floor was marble with thick woven carpets scattered around and the walls were blood red wood. A window, which led to a balcony, lay on one side of her room and on the other side was the door to the rest of the palace. Although it was luxurious, it was still a prison cell.

The only visitor she ever got was Prince Iroh, once every morning he would ask for her company for tea and when she refused, he kindly left her alone.

Three meals a day were sent to her room, delivered by servants, but she hardly touched them preferring to eat only the desserts. After a few days, she realized that there were more sweets being delivered. She wondered if it was the servants or Prince Iroh giving her more.

During her time alone she didn't do much other than waterbend. Sometimes it was practicing her fighting style or her precise control by creating extremely delicate and ornate ice sculptures.

* * *

Katara sat looking out the window watching the setting sun while brushing out her long tangled hair, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Curious she turned to the door, "Who is it?"

"Mam, you have been extended an invitation to this evenings dinner with the Royal Family." Her normal servant said (she really needed to figure out his name).

"Thank you, but I am fine right here. You tell them thank you, but no thank you." She said curtly. There was absolutely no way she was gracing them with her presence. She might be a prisoner, but that didn't mean she had to cooperate.

"Mam, his majesty is insistent."

"_So do I!" _She smirked when he flinched and backed out of the room quickly to relay her message. That'll show them.

A few minutes later the servant returned, "His majesty asked me to inform you that all meals from this day forward will only be with the Royal Family," Here the servant flinched, "Or no meals at all."

"Then I'll starve. I'm not coming out." Katara scowled turning away from the servant. Maybe this will be harder than she thought.

Not five minutes later, Prince Iroh knocked on her door sounding a bit frantic, "Miss Katara, I strongly advise you to join us for dinner. My nephew requests—"

"So?" So interrupted.

Fire Lord Zuko stormed through her door causing her to jump. Growling he demanded, "Come to dinner!"

"No!" Katara marched up to him angrily, "You can't _make_ me do anything." She poked him in the chest. _Ha, take that!_

"Yes. I. Can." The Fire Lord's chest heaved as he struggled to keep his composure, somewhat.

Prince Iroh tried to intervene, "Fire Lord Zuko, please." He attempted to step between them, "Miss Katara." He pleaded desperately.

"Uncle, stay out of this!" Fire Lord Zuko growled still glaring at Katara. He was not going to back down.

"Please, Prince Iroh, be my guest and get involved." Katara glared back, but it was too late Prince Iroh. He had to obey the Fire Lord and had already taken a few steps away from them.

"Miss Katara, my word is final. You dine with us or not at all!"

"You have no _right_!" Katara sounded desperate and she knew it.

"I have _every _right." He hissed. "I'm Fire Lord, my word is law."

"Tyrannist!"

"What'd you expect? Prince charming? Fine, stay in here and starve." He released his pent up breath letting wisps of flame loose between his teeth in frustration. Startled she moved a couple steps away. Quickly turning from her, he stomped out of the room with his uncle following sadly behind him. The Fire Lord slammed the door shut causing her to jump.

Katara couldn't relax for quite some time after their confrontation, he had her blood boiling and her adrenaline level was through the roof. So instead of stewing in her own anger, she bent under the light of the full moon.

* * *

Zuko didn't understand this girl. He had given her time to get used to the idea that she was going to stay here. He gave her days of solitude to grieve or cope or whatever it was that normal people did. He knew that Uncle went and talked to her every morning and her servant, Huojin, reported that she was eating (even if it was only desserts). So, he ordered more of those sent to her.

Does she really hate it here?

_Of course she does. _His inner voice of reason said.

But why?

_Think, Zuko, you took her away from her family and told her she won't see them again. Do you expect her to come running to you after you tell her that?_

No.

_Then why do you expect her to?_

… I don't. But I really didn't want her to hate me.

_That's asking a bit much, isn't it?_

No.

_Yes it is, and you know it. Why else would you be having this conversation with yourself? Anyway, maybe you can do something nice for her and she _might_ hate you less._

Nice?

_Foreign concept, I know, but a little niceness goes a long way._

I have been hanging out with Uncle too much.

_Maybe, but now you know what to do. And eventually you will do something nice for her._

I really hate that inner-voice-that-talks-like-Uncle sometimes.

_I know you secretly love me_.

Shaking the inner-Uncle-voice out of his head, Zuko started planning something that he could do that would make the woman hate him a bit less, or a lot less.

* * *

Katara managed to last the night and the next day without food, but that second morning her stomach made itself known, for the millionth time. Very loudly. She tried to best to ignore it, but when Prince Iroh came to ask her to breakfast she couldn't refuse. It was mostly because she smelled _**bacon**_ from down the hall.

Quickly, she pulled her hair back into a messy bun, threw on some socks, and followed Prince Iroh to the dining room. She nearly fell over when she saw stacks of pancakes, bacon, and well, everything that the _Fire Lord_ could afford. La, she loved bacon.

"Good morning," Prince Iroh greeted Princess Azula.

She only growled in return and went back to nursing a glass of juice. How had Katara missed her before? Oh, yeah… food. Her mouth started watering again and she was about to take the seat the Prince Iroh was offering her, when _he _walked into the room with a smirk and self-righteous air about him. He offered them all a polite greeting before he sat in his elaborate chair helping himself to the beautiful array of food.

Katara decided to ignore his presence altogether and took the seat offered to her. She too to enjoyed a quiet breakfast and decided that this wasn't _too bad_. She could do some meals with the dictator and company.

She returned to her room directly after breakfast to find a dress lying on her bed. But this wasn't just any dress, it was _red_. She tentatively picked it up and noticed for one, that it was floor length. And two, it had no sleeves. It had a high collar that connected to the dress in a way which preserved her modesty, but it was still red.

The dress had a gold dragon that wound its way up from the bottom. The tail started at the left angle and twisted it's way up the length of the dress without any sort of pattern only to have its head rest on top of where the right boob would have been. _Were_ she to wear it.

She threw the dress back on the bed in disgust. She didn't want anything to do with it, but it had gotten her thinking about her own clothes. She hadn't washed them properly since getting here and the servants had "lost" her other meager belongings. They found a few things such as her hairbrush and a few other not to important objects; they said something about a cabbage merchant. She couldn't understand them due to their frantic apologies.

Hesitantly she lifted her arm and sniffed, then nearly passed out. She really needed a long bath and new clothes. She looked back at the ugly dress lying rumpled on the bed. Maybe she could wear it until she had finished washing her other clothes then take it back off.

"It would only be for a little while," She reasoned with herself.

She took the dress to the private bathroom (she had never had her own room/bathroom before, it was weird), where she also found a new pair of underwear and bindings. She was _so_ not touching those. They were very different from her own that she wore now. Very small, they would hardly cover anything.

She hummed a song that her parents sung to her when she was little while she filled up the tub with hot water. After a few minutes she sunk unto steaming water with a relieved sigh. She _really_ needed this. Steam filled the room.

Washing her hair she sang, "Think of me everyday

"Hold tight to what I say

"And if you think of me I'll be with you.

"Know that wherever you are

"You are never too far

"And if you think of me I'll be with you." As she sang, she thought of her family and how they were doing for what seemed like the zillionth time since leaving them. She felt tears welling in her eyes and allowed herself another well-deserved cry.

A long soak and cry later, she pulled herself out of the tub and suddenly realized, "I'm a _waterbender_. I don't have to dress in that red trash to wash my clothes."

She grabbed said clothes and jumped back in the tub. She swirled her clothes around in the water with her bending then brought them up in a small bubble. Casually, she tossed the soap into the bubble and swirled it around some more before dropping her load in the tub and rising out the suds.

She released the stopper and let the water drain, she pulled the water from her body and clothes and dressed again. "Why didn't I think of that before?" She grumbled though pleasantly clean.

She waked out of the bathroom carrying the red dress ready to through it out the window, but as usual whenever she tried to do anything, a knock on the door interrupted her, "Come in." She said without thinking much of it. It was probably Prince Iroh anyway.

"I see you have located the gown." Fire Lord Zuko commented holding a bouquet of pink flowers. He was neither smug nor smirking this time and it gave Katara an uneasy feeling inside.

"What do you want?" She snarled balling the gown up in her clenched fists and resumed her walk toward the window.

He didn't seem to react visibly to her hostility, "I am sending my Uncle into town to retrieve any items that you may require. What may I convey?"

"Do you talk like that all the time, geez?" He remained silent, "I don't want anything from you." She said with disgust and threw the dress out the open window before turning around to smirk at him. The only reaction she received was a couple of blinks.

"As you wish." He respectfully bowed his head and made to leave, "You are welcome to roam the palace as it pleases you, but do stay away from the private garden." He laid the flowers on the table by the door then he was gone, gently closing the door behind him.

Infuriated Katara grabbed the flowers, intending to throw them out the window as well, but in her anger she accidently sucked all the water of them leaving a perfect and transparent water copy laying on the table while in her hands the flowers turned to dust. Calling the water to her she threw it out the window and smiled when she heard someone protesting down below.

* * *

Zuko managed to round the corner before leaning against the wall and placing his hand over his racing heart. He let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and tried and catch it at the same time.

_Wow, she has the spirit of fire in her. _He thought longingly. He noticed that Miss Katara needed clothes this morning and arranged something within a few seconds. He also noticed that when he went to talk to her she had washed her own.

What really confused Zuko, was the fact that when she looked at him, he felt like she could see past every charade, every wall that he put up between himself and the people around him. It scared him to no end, but it also made his heart race in a way that wasn't fear or adrenalin. Her piercing blue eyes were going to haunt him, he just knew it.

* * *

Zuko received reports that Miss Katara had left her room a few times that day. Nothing too exciting, she didn't go far. She found a brook in the gardens and played with the water in the sunshine until Uncle brought her tea and lunch.

Reports say that she gratefully joined him and they had nice conversation about tea and how it differed across cultures. She didn't join the Royal Family for dinner.

He lay in bed thinking about all that had happened, replaying everything in his head again and again and again. He knew he was over analyzing everything, but he couldn't help it.

Uncle had informed him that clothes had been commissioned for Miss Katara. Of course there is no blue dye in the Firenation so Uncle settled on a variety of pink-purple hues. From silk to cotton to everything under Angi, Uncle spared no expense. For once, Zuko was glad. He wanted her to "not hate" it here at the palace. He wanted her to be happy. It was an... abnormal feeling.

As the Fire Lord, he was use to taking care of people and making sure their needs were met, but this was different. She didn't _need_ him, nor did she _want_ him to take care of her. She was his prisoner, but at the same time she wasn't. He wanted to see her happy.

He thought back to that song he had heard her sing while he waited for her to get out of the bathroom (before he knocked). She had a lovely voice, but his mother had said something like that before she died.

**Blueaoineechan—Thank you I try very hard to get creative with this story. It takes a lot of brain power and Little Debbie's. **

**Crinsomtear—****Thanks for the REVIEW!****  
****Now that that is out of the way... Seriously thank you for pointing that ma'am vs. mam thing out. I honestly have no idea how to spell or what I am doing. Any help is much appreciated. XD **

**Okay, so I looked it up. Mam is informal for mother and ma'am is the UK version of addressing the queen. Here's my source, but it is yahoo answers so I don't know how reliable it is.****  
****answers. yahoo question/ index?qid= 20130407141210AA9Muvu**

**Lady Rini—****Sokka has lost two very important people in his life at a young age. I feel he would blame his father for this mishap. Although he didn't give Hakoda a chance to explain everything, he only knows that Katara is not with her father, thus leaving Katara in an unknown land where Sokka didn't want her going in the first place. Also, Katara could be dead and it very well could be Hakoda's fault.**

**WaterPrincess17—Anytime! Anytime! Just kidding. I'm going to try and update every other week. Thank you for reading!**

**Avatar4ever—****Thank you for the high praise! I will try to make sure the rest of the story meets the quality requirements! XD**

**Thank you everyone for reading thus far! **

**I am SO SO SO sorry that this is a day late. I got a dog, so I guess that means that I got sidetracked. I am sorry for my failure. I am honorless. An honerless fool. I am so ashamed. Please forgive me.**

**Posted 8/28/14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This chapter touches on some adult content. Nothing too detailed, but you have been warned.**

A few days had passed since that eventful morning, and Katara had managed to figure out where the kitchens were. The only bad thing was that the kitchen staff was strictly instructed, "She was not allowed to receive anything to eat. They couldn't even give her a glass of water." Poor things were scared for their life; the Fire Lord probably threatened them, personally. He was cruel that way. Sneaky bastard.

After another unsuccessful attempt at stealing food, Katara returned to her room to find an annoyed Princess waiting for her. "Hello Miss Katara, I have been instructed to bring you these items of clothing."

"Hi. Now, go away." Katara grumbled glancing the clothing that was brought to her. She saw that there was probably twenty new sets of clothes on her bed or hanging up in the wardrobe. The colors and styles varied from a few that were traditional Firenation to some purple and some pink, both dressy and informal. They were mostly dressy though. Finally, her eyes rested on a pale blue dress, it was the only blue article in the whole display.

"Will I tell my brother and Uncle that you appreciate the clothing and you will be attending dinner tonight?" She asked rather bored.

Katara nodded absently not really paying attention to the snarky princess. She was too busy admiring the blue dress. It was made out of pale blue silk and it had little white and dark blue flowers scattered on the skirt like morning frost. Katara didn't even notice that Princess Azula had left and promised that someone would be by at five o'clock.

Katara looked down at her muddy attire, she had been playing in the dirt because it was the first time she had ever been able to. It wasn't as if the ice ever melted at the South Pole. Carefully, she brought the dress to the bathroom and laid it on the counter and took a quick bath. When she left the bathroom, she had put on the new dress. It fit her better than her own clothes.

She looked in the full-length mirror admiring her reflection. The dress accentuated her blossoming curves, but also gave her a flare at the waist. She decided to let her hair down. The thick bouncy curls contrasted beautifully and gave her face definition.

There was a soft knock on the door. Katara turned to face an extremely dazed Fire Lord, "You look beautiful."

Her excitement made her temporarily forget the hostility between them, "Thank you, for the dress I mean. It's amazing!" She turned back to the mirror taking one last glance. When she looked back at Fire Lord Zuko, he was bowed at the hip and had his hand extended for her to take. Shaking her head irritably she walked past him quickly to where she knew the dining room was, although he recovered faster than she thought he would, and even went so far as to open the doors for her and pull out her seat.

She scoffed at his gentlemanly behavior. Annoyed that he even tried.

Prince Iroh sat in his normal spot, not even bothering to hide his smiles and pleasure in seeing their interaction. Azula had yet to arrive, but that didn't stop Fire Lord Zuko from starting the meal. Just another reason he was a snob. He didn't care about his family.

* * *

Iroh kept up a steady stream of conversation and for some reason the children welcomed it more than the other times he had tried to get the two to talk. Finally they hit it off, about bending of all things. Hey, whatever worked.

After about half an hour they dominated all conversation and were talking to each other on equal levels, his nephew had to work on not talking in such "big words" because she had started to tease him. He knew Zuko liked it though, because it meant that Miss Katara did not feel threatened by his title.

Why it had to be _this_ young girl Zuko had chosen to be his wife, Iroh would never know, but true love was something he never pretended to understand; he merely helped it along as best he could. Iroh really liked young Miss Katara and knew that Zuko had made a wise choice in a companion.

"A spot of tea?" Miss Posts offered tea to the table. Speaking of true love, she was the only woman who understood how much Iroh loved his tea.

* * *

Katara was shocked that Fire Lord Zuko decided to walk her back to her room after dinner. "Thank you for joining us for dinner tonight." He said gently just before he kissed her hand. Lightning shot up her hand from the place he had kissed.

Heat rose to her cheeks. "Whatever…" She ripped her hand out of his and opened the door disappeared inside her room. Kicking herself she cracked the door open again and whispered out to him, "Thank you." Her manners kicked in, furious and blushing Katara tried to catch her breath. Well, she couldn't let him be the only one with manners.

"Stupid, what are you thinking?" Katara scolded herself. "But then again, there's something sweet and almost kind, but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. But now he's dear, and so unsure I wonder why I didn't see it there before."

* * *

Zuko leaned against the door to his bedroom and recounted his departure from Miss Katara's, "She glanced this way I thought I saw… And when we touched she didn't shudder at my hand.

"No it can't be, I'll just ignore, but then she's never looked at me that way before." He practly skipped off down the hall to his own room blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

* * *

Katara looked at herself in the floorlength mirror. She was still wearing the dress and cradling the hand the Fire Lord Zuko kissed, "New, and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

"True that he's no Prince Charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see."

* * *

Iroh was busy telling Azula about dinner over evening tea, "Well, who'd have thought?"

Azula nodded not really paying attention, "Well, bless my soul."

"Well, who'd have known?"

"Well, who indeed?" She replied absently.

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?"

"It's so peculiar. Wait and see."

"We'll wait and see a few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before." Iroh concluded wisely as they finished their drinks. Azula seemed to be off in a world of her own.

* * *

One of the servants was passing by outside Prince Iroh's rooms on the way home with her son and overheard the gossip, "Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before." She mused.

"What?" Her son asked.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before." She repeated, chuckling and tucked a stray hair behind her son's ear.

"What's there, Mama?"

"Ssh. I'll tell you when you're older. Come along now. Let's give them some privacy..."

* * *

The next day Zuko decided to take Miss Katara to look at the extensive library he had under his collection. He was sure that she would be ecstatic, because _everyone_ loves books. They walked quietly, neither wanting to say much. Nor did they realize that they had one nosey uncle following them. They reached the door and in his excitement Zuko said, "Close your eyes. It is a surprise."

"No. I don't know what you are going to do." She huffed warily crossing her arms. She squinted her eyes too.

Oh for Agni's sake, why did she have to be so suspicious of him? What had he done to warrant this? Well, besides the obvious. Oh, forget it. "Please? For me?"

"And that's more of an incentive how?" He was at a loss for words just opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "Fine." She relented, but none too happy about it.

Zuko threw open the doors and carefully took her hand in his, "Don't open them yet." He led her into the middle of the giant room and opened a threw open the curtains letting the sunshine in illuminating the hundred or so bookshelves, "Okay, now!"

Miss Katara opened her eyes and amazement shone on her face, "Wow—I... Wow, are these _all_ _books_?"

"Yes. You can come here anytime you desire. There are all sorts of books here, from fiction to education. I have a bit of everything." Zuko pulled a book of one of the shelves, "See, this one is titled _Love amongst the Dragons. _It's a fiction."

"What's it about?" She asked curiously.

"Dragons. And love."

She rolled her eyes and accepted the book that he offered, but seemed unsure for some reason. It was like she was arguing with herself. She looked back to Zuko and asked very quietly, "Could you read it to me?"

"As you wish." Zuko replied with a small bow of his head. He led her over his favorite of the many reading spots and settled down for a long read. She sat beside him so she could follow along. The sunshine warm against their back helped to thaw the cold hearts of both people.

* * *

"Leena sighed as she watched the two dragons circling each other in the sky. One red and one blue, they spiraled downward before landing carefully and retiring to their cave for the evening. 'Yes,' She said, 'those two are going to be happy together.'

"'Not if I have anything to say about it.' The blue dragon's rider said." Zuko read. "That's the end of the chapter."

Miss Katara, who was engrossed in the story, blinked rapidly for a few moments startled out of her trance like state that she had assumed while she listened. "Would you like to take a turn reading?" Zuko asked trying to be kind. It wasn't that his mouth was getting dry or anything.

"I can't." She mumbled and refused to meet his eye.

_Can't what? I don't unders—Oh, she can't read…_ "Okay, I'll keep reading." He offered but didn't really give her time to respond because he had already started the next chapter.

Miss Katara quietly murmured a "Thank you" before settling back down to her previous position, except this time she laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Iroh kept a close eye on the young ones as they read in the library. Zuko read to the young woman and she listened. It was a good book, so Iroh didn't mind watching them. He had been "observing" the children for quite a long time. A few days in fact.

One day, Zuko paused and asked Miss Katara if she wanted to learn how to read. She refused blushing, but Zuko insisted kindly and moved closer and offered her the book. He spent the next few hours teaching Miss Katara the basics.

At dinner everyone seemed to be in an excellent mood, even Azula. She had found a stable boy that she was, as she _gracefully_ put it, was "fucking."

Zuko was sneaking Miss Katara small glances when she wasn't looking and she to him as well. Wow, Zuko _had_ fallen for her and it looked like she was falling for him also.

Azula decided to abscond with her man friend, so Iroh thought that it would be an appropriate time to retire as well. As he was leaving, he spotted his lover waiting for him, "Good evening, Miss Pots."

"Good evening. I came for a spot of tea if you are not too tired." She winked.

* * *

That next day Fire Lord Zuko didn't come to the library. Instead, he sent a servant "to give his regards, but matters concerning his country had presented themselves."

Katara knew that after the day of learning she could probably read on her own. She just couldn't help but fell a little annoyed. She couldn't figure out why. Shaking off the weird feeling, Katara decided to take _Love Amongst the Dragons_ to the gardens. It was a bright and sunny afternoon and perfect for sitting by the pond.

Outside, she heard the strangest sounds coming from a hedged in portion of the garden. It sounded like quacking. She quickly found a way to get past the barriers and discovered a pond of turtle-ducks quacking and happily splashing away at the water, despite it's fringed temperature.

She sat content on the dead grass and watched the animals play even bending little bits of water for them to chase. A few minutes later, she felt this ominous presence behind her. Hesitating she turned to see Fire Lord Zuko standing over the top of her glaring angrily.

Startled she almost fell into the pond, except he caught her before she could. His grip was strong and too tight on her wrists, "I told you to stay out of here." He growled.

"I didn't know this was _the_ garden." She said as she tried shaking him off. He was hurting her.

"It had a fence around it."

"I thought it was decoration."

"How stupid can you be? Just—I don't care. Get. Out." He snarled while he threw her toward the entrance where he must have come in.

She landed hard, bruising her hands and knees, "I'm sorry."

"GET OUT!" He bent a few streams of fire at her and she ran.

Katara ran and ran. She didn't stop when she passed Prince Iroh, who called after her. And she didn't stop when she reached the front door to the palace. She ran right out into the capital, Caldera City. She didn't stop at the gates either, she ran right past them into the harbor. She only stopped when she reached the ocean and couldn't run anymore. So, she stepped into the water her bare feet relishing the stinging cold.

Even though it was winter, she had never felt weather so warm—well for this long anyway—and made it a point of never wearing shoes.

Silent tears slipped down her cheeks and fell into the salty water below. She wished she were home with her family. She missed them so much. She wondered how Gran Gran was doing and if Sokka was keeping her warm enough. Her father was probably drowning himself in work per usual. She wondered if Sokka was able to keep up with the chores and hunting while Dad was missing. He was probably worried sick and Gran Gran most likely scolded him for his absent mind.

Katara managed a small smile thinking of her brother's antics and what he was always up to. She missed that the most.

Then there was Fire Lord Zuko, he was so nice the day before. She thought that he was changing into someone nicer. But she was wrong. He hadn't changed at all. He was still the annoying, rude, arrogant, abusive, stubborn—

"Excuse me miss." A man interrupted her train of thought, "Are you alright?"

Katara turned to tell the man "yes" but somehow she couldn't manage to get it out. She shook her head "no" instead and pulled on her dress, which had somehow slipped off her shoulder when she wasn't paying attention.

"Let me buy you a hot drink." The man offered his arm for her to take, which she accepted gratefully. As he led her back into the heart of the city she took her time to inspect the stranger. He was an aging man with graying black hair and thick muttonchops for sideburns. He also wore a uniform, so he was probably on Fire Lord Zuko's business.

Katara probably should leave him then before he turned her in for running away. But he seemed nice so far.

The man led her to a beat up building, but the inside was more welcoming. He left her at a table only to return with a couple of drinks for them. "Okay, miss. Tell me why you are running around without shoes in the middle of winter and crying." He said not unkindly. He smiled trying to comfort her.

"I…"

"Maybe that was too hard of a question, hummm? Where do you live?"

"…The South Pole." That seemed to take him off guard because he looked completely surprised. "Do you know of any ship that could take me back home?" He seemed nice. Maybe he would be willing to help her find a way back home.

"Wow, I never would have guessed. Your eyes, yes, but your dress is pink. Wow. Okay sorry, miss, I do know of a ship. Mine! It is leaving within the week actually." He scratched his mutton chop thinking.

"You're a captain?" Would he really let her have passage?

"I'm an admiral." He boasted puffing out his chest.

"Wow. Could you really take me home?" When he hesitated she quickly added, "I'll do anything you want. Cook, clean. I can work."

"Alright, you have managed to convince me. I think we'll work something out." He said kindly.

"I'm Katara." She offered her hand for him to shake, which he did.

"Nice to meet you, dearest Katara. I'm Admiral Zhao. Do you have a place to stay until we depart?"

"… No. It was part of the reason why I was by the water." She was ashamed that she was taking advantage of this man like she was, but then again she _was _trying to work off her debt.

He laughed, "Oh, well then. I'll just get a room."

"Please Admiral, you've already been too kind and I don't like charity."

"Don't even think about it. You have a lot of work ahead of you, _sailor_. I'm sure you will make up for it." He finished his drink before going to the counter and reserving a room. Once it was booked, he waved her over.

She finished her drink and picked up his cup too, bringing them both to the counter, "Thank you for the drinks." She thanked the man behind the counter. He gave her a weird look and took the cups. Admiral Zhao placed a hand on her back and directed her to the stairs. He walked her to her new room and opened the door for her.

"Well, I guess this is it. Thank you, again." Katara said and she walked into the room with _slight_ distaste. It was filthy! She guessed she had been spoiled from the palace pampering. Well, that was all over now. She was going home within the week!

Admiral Zhao entered behind her and closed the door quietly.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Katara asked confused.

"I would like that first down payment." He said as he pulled her to his chest.

Katara's heart raced in her chest. This wasn't part of the deal and now she was scared out of her mind. "Let go of me!" She tried to free herself from his tight grip, but she couldn't get his fingers to stop digging into her hip.

"I thought you said that you would do _anything_ to get home." He said sickly sweet in her ear. His breath coming out hot and smelling of alcohol.

The door burst open with splinters of wood and flame littering the air. Admiral Zhou froze while Katara screamed.

"Let her go, Zhao." Fire Lore Zuko growled.

**This is from Katara's POV and I think being a naive young girl she would have no idea what she is getting in to, thus the situation. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**fireswim1-**** Thank you so much for all your support! Thank you for the awesome feedback and love. I loved hearing from you. It made my day 3**

**Lady Rini- Thank you so much for your kind words. I will do my best *salutes and marches back to the keyboard***

**Lorelei Dream-**** Thanks for the feedback! I like seeing that part of Zuko too, but I have the worst time writing it! Thank you so much for the support and good will! Happy reading!**

**Posted 9/10/14**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: It's that time again! So, yeah…. Here's the new chapter enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

"Fire Lord!" Admiral Zhao saluted, effectively letting go of Miss Katara. She backed away from Admiral Zhao toward Zuko—_That shows you who she thinks is more dangerous. Ha, take that Zhao!_—although Miss Katara was careful not to touch him as she slipped past him… and out of the room. _Idiot! _

"You are dismissed from duty for a month, at least. I will decipher what to do with you later. House arrest, as well." Zuko growled. Damn why did he have to loose his temper? He though for the millionth time that day.

Admiral Zhou looked like he was about to argue, but thought better about it and instead stiffly bowed.

Zuko turned his attention to the stairwell where Miss Katara was disappearing down. He caught up silently and didn't so much as breathe on her. He was her soundless shadow. Guiding her back to the palace without a word or touch. Although, once they were within the palace walls it was a different story.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it, "You're bleeding." She said stiffly and gestured to his hands.

Startled, he looked down and they were, in fact, bleeding. Now that he noticed it, his hands really hurt. He hissed in pain for a brief second, "It's acceptable." He must have hurt himself during his frantic search for her, what with busting down more than just that final door. Though, hearing her scream sent him into a complete panic and he lost all coherent thought.

"No, it's not. Let me heal you, please." She said firmly, but not unkindly. When he didn't answer she must have taken it as an invitation to start. "I can heal, a bit. Once, I managed to get two fish hooks out of my brother's thumb..." She rambled sadly as she drew a little water from the air.

_I didn't know she could do that…_

"How did he come to get two hooks stuck in one thumb?" Zuko asked trying not to concentrate on what she was doing.

"He tried to get the first one out with the second. Hold still, this might sting a little." Miss Katara reached for his hand. Gently washing the soothing, glowing, liquid over his bloodied and broken knuckles. She was right, it did sting, but it was soon replaced with a soothing release of pain. She moved to his other hand, "Thank you, for saving my honor."

"Why did you leave?"

"You frightened me." She said softly. Then asked, "What's so special about the private garden anyway?"

"It belonged to my mother. You shouldn't have entered."

Only half way finished healing his hand she dropped it and let the water fall to the ground, "There was no sign telling _what_ that place was. I was never told _where_ it was. I was only told not to go in it!"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and counted down from ten trying to clam himself, "I suggest we move inside." It was dark and servants were starting to gather in the shadows.

She huffed, but Zuko knew that she was probably getting cold anyway. He led her to a place where he knew where they wouldn't be disturbed or eavesdropped on: the private gardens.

He saw she noticed where they were because she became tense and apprehensive.

Once they were alone, Zuko started slowly and quietly, "I was only ten when my sister came into my room and told me that Ozai was planning on killing me. She also said that he had confided in her that he was going to kill our mother too. She didn't know when it was going to happen, but she knew it would be soon. I talked to my mother about it, but she didn't want to think Ozai was capable of such a thing. I guess Mother didn't know of the beatings.

"Ozai, my _father_," he spat the word like it was a curse, "Was not planning on murdering Azula because she was his favorite. She was smarter, faster, and a prodigy bending. For some reason, that I was too young to understand, Ozai hated me and regretted that I was ever born.

"I couldn't let him kill my mother and myself, but I also knew that _Azula always lies_. So, I set out to learn the truth. I spent days hiding in Ozai's office and secret meeting places and learned that Azula _was_ speaking the truth. She was genuinely scared for us. The whole operation was going into effect within a few days after I found out.

"I went back to Mother once I found out the date and she agreed to flee the palace with me and Azula. Except someone exposed our plans to Ozai.

We didn't know that he knew until, Azula and I overheard one of the drunken guards murmuring to his friend, something about plan effective the same night we were supposed to leave.

"That same night someone slipped into Ozai's room wielding a knife and stabbed him through the heart. His first reaction was to bend fire at his attacker. The assassin made it out alive, but barely. Ozai died that night."

Miss Katara stared at the turtle-ducks sleeping in the reeds of the pond the entire time Zuko told his story. He had only had to tell it three times in his entire life. Once to Azula and Mother, another to the officials at court so they could appoint his mother regent until he came of age. That last time was to Miss Katara making a total of three.

"What happened to Ozai's murder?" Miss Katara asked turning to look at him and he was careful to keep the scared side of his face out of her line of sight.

"He recovered and is living safely receiving compensation for his actions on my family's behalf."

"You killed him. You killed Ozai." It was not a question. Zuko couldn't look into her innocent blue eyes anymore. He stepped away from her trying to look anywhere else, but at her.

"What happened to your mother?" Miss Katara followed him, not about to let him get away.

"The month after my coronation, Mother fell ill. She developed a severe case of fire-fervor, she had never had it before and she was under too much stress. The doctors told us that she wouldn't make it. She passed away two weeks later. It's been close to a year now."

She didn't say anything so he added quietly, "Please do not tell Princess Azula that I…" He couldn't finish the sentience. "She doesn't know." Miss Katara nodded, clearly her mind was elsewhere.

"I'm sorry."

"You are not to blame."

"I know, but still—"

"I do not desire your pity. You inquired, I answered."

"Alright then, I won't pity you." She stepped in front of him and gently touched his scar. At once he understood that she knew how it came to be. He lifted his hand to cover hers keeping it pressed against his cheek. It felt so good to be able to tell someone and they understand, maybe not completely but enough. "Thank you for telling me." She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his good cheek, "Good night, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Good night, Miss Katara." He watched her leave feeling better than he had in years.

* * *

Katara missed breakfast the next day; she figured that Fire Lord Zuko needed some normalcy back. She didn't want to make a big deal out of last night, although it was. She was going to take his mind off those dark matters of his past by creating some present drama.

Just like she suspected Prince Iroh knocked on her door just before breakfast time, "Miss Katara, I'm so glad to see you have safely returned! May I escort you to breakfast?"

"NO! And another thing, you can tell Fire Lord Zuko that until he apologizes I am not coming out!" Katara shouted. She felt bad about yelling at the old man, but she couldn't help smiling on the inside just thinking about said Fire Lord's reaction to this "news."

"Miss, I don't understand. What does _he_ have to apologize for?" There were a few servants lingering outside the door because of the commotion from within. Good. Wait, what did Prince Iroh say?

"_He_ completely flipped his lid." At Prince Iroh's confused look, "He got really mad at me for _no reason_ and yelled and firebent at me."

Prince Iroh stiffened in his own anger, "He. Did. What?"

"Don't tell him what he did wrong. He has to figure it out for himself." Katara pleaded quickly.

"Of course, is there anything you need while you battle this out with my nephew?"

"Books and food. I think this might take a while." Prince Iroh nodded in understanding. Yes, everything was going according to plan and Prince Iroh was more willing to help than she thought he would.

Within a few moments of him having left there was a large plate of breakfast delivered to her door along with a few books. There was a note on her tray.

_Good luck._

_Hit him where it hurts._

_-Miss Pots_

* * *

Zuko sat at the table waiting for Uncle to arrive with Miss Katara. He couldn't face her this morning, so he sent Uncle to escort her. Which now that he thought about it, was childish. He would just have to see her at breakfast anyway. Only she never came with Uncle. She didn't come at all.

When Uncle entered without the object of his affections—when did he start calling her that—Zuko started to panic. Did she hate him? Did she think he really was a monster? "Uncle, why is Miss Katara not accompanying you?"

"She wished to not leave her room."

"Did she say why?" Zuko feared to know the answer.

"Maybe it is because of your nefarious past." Azula added darkly. She knew. How did she find out? "I overheard you conversing with_ her_ last night." Oh, that's how. "I was by Mother's grave and overheard. You. Killed. Father." Zuko refused to meet Azula's accusing eyes, but he didn't contradict her. She was right. "All this time, I believed that it was _someone else_. I heard that story when I was seven years old and did not realize that you had deceived me." She stood from the table, "I am procuring Kristoff and departing the palace. Do not bother searching for us. I will not want to be found."

After Azula had left the room, Uncle asked quietly, "You never told her the truth?'"

"No, I didn't want her to hate me. Too late for that now. Who in the name of Agni is Kristoff?"

"That stable boy with whom she is in love with."

"Oh. What?!"

"Zuko, Miss Katara is not mad at you because of what you told her last night if that is what you are worried about."

"Shit, I don't need another problem! Do you know the reason or not, Uncle? Because I have to make amends with Azula _now_!" Zuko slammed his hands on the table in anger. Today could not get any worse and it was only eight o'clock in the morning!

"She said something about firebending at her and your temper." Iroh rose from the table, "I'll try and talk to Azula, you go to Miss Katara."

* * *

Azula was furious. How could he lie to her? How could she miss the obvious truth? And above all how could he actually _kill_ Father? "Kristoff, do you believe that I might be over reacting?"

Kristoff was lounging on her bed watching her throw things around and pack a bag, "No, but you know that he, as a child, had no other choice. I remember when all that was going down and telling my own mother that I would have done the same thing."

"Except he was _my_ father."

"And he was _the people's_ dictator and a horrible person!"

"Nonetheless, he was continuously pleasant to me." She said sadly pausing briefly in her packing. She had had a lot of good times with Father. She may not remember them all due to her young age at the time, but she loved him. Damnit, why did he have to die?!

"You were his favorite. Don't you remember the all beatings Fire Lord Zuko got?" Kristoff sounded concerned.

Azula stilled, she was about to throw another vase against the wall, "He… I… No. I do not." She dropped the vase on the floor. It shattered pieces scattered everywhere, "Did he actually hit Zuko?"

"Fire Lady Ursa too."

"No! I refuse believe that he would ever do such things!"

"Fine then, be a blind ninny!" He yelled back at her getting up off the bed. "He didn't just beat people up and boss them around. He murdered people, good people, or had them executed for treason! I knew many people who's blood was on your _father's _hands.

"Personally, I'm glad he is dead, regardless of who did it." He smiled a little ruefully, "I made a drunken promise one night that if I ever found out who Ozai's murder was then I would kiss him. Now, I kind of regret saying that seeing as how he is the Fire Lord and all. I could be executed."

Azula smacked him lightly on the shoulder and turned away. She was in no mood to be softened by one of his jokes. A small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth thinking about Zuko's reaction to Kristoff actually trying to kiss him. Okay, it was an amusing thought.

"I still despise the fact that it Zuko was who killed him, also that he _lied_ to me."

"It wasn't just you, Kitten. He lied to the _entire country_. They believed him too, don't feel bad. Also, it's not like you haven't ever lied to him before. Hummm?" He teased her, gently wrapping his arms around her waist. He knew her better than everyone, yet he had known her the least amount of time, "I think you need to get away from here for a while? Why don't we go and visit my family. They would love to meet you."

"Perhaps you are right. It would provide for me a chance to accept these new facts." Azula agreed thoughtfully intertwining her fingers in his.

* * *

Fire Lord Zuko knocked on Katara door just as she expected. "Go away!" She shouted.

"Please Katara, Uncle explained the reason as to why you are angered. I am sorry. I allowed my temper to control my actions. It was wrong of me, a grievous mistake. Do not be mad at me anymore, please." The Fire Lord begged in a rush. Something was wrong.

Katara cracked open the door to look at him. He stood there, hand on the doorframe looking completely exhausted and tormented. Quickly she flung open the door and flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you would beat yourself up over me this much."

Surprisingly, Fire Lord Zuko hugged her back just as tightly, "It is not your fault. I mean I do worry about your opinion of me, but it is Azula. She overheard us the other night and knows about my part in Ozai's death. She is leaving the palace." He released Katara, but still held her in his arms.

"What in the name of Twi and La are you doing here with me then? Go after your sister!"

"Uncle went after her. He told me to come talk to you. Will you help me?"

"You really had to ask? Of course I'll help! Let's go!" Katara stepped out of his arms and off in a random direction, but stopped after a few seconds, "Where is she?"

"I don't know. Uncle said she is in love with a stable boy, maybe she is at the stables?" Zuko offered.

"Good enough. Where are those?"

"This way." Fire Lord Zuko motioned in the opposite direction and they ran as quickly as they could to where they thought Princess Azula might possibly be.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read and followed and favorited! Y'all are the BEST! I'm in kind of a writing slump right now. Do y'all mind leaving me some love and inspiration?**

**BlossomCutie—Thank you for your high praise! I'm actually in a rut right now, writers block. You know how it is right? **

**Guest (2)—Wish granted!**

**WaterPrincess17—Yeah, they have another run in later. Muahahahah. ;3**

**Guest (1)—I kind of like it too. Although I was just thinking about this the other day, I am going to have to find a way to incorporate the actual Avatar into the story. **

**Cheesehead101—Thank you for being mad and sad on my behalf. Personally I cannot bring myself to be mad at the little lovelies who read my modest works. Haha. And Zuko plans on it. **

**Fireswim (chapter 1)—No I am nowhere close to being done yet. I have written up to chapter 14 and working on a few more. I want to make sure they are well edited before posting them because my grammar sucks. ;D Over all I think we should conclude with around 20 chappies or so. **

**Posted 9/24/14**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry I forgot to tell y'all last time, but I bumped this fic up to a M rating for good measure. Also, I am looking for a beta. I don't know the process of how to get one so if any of y'all are interested shoot me a PM.**

* * *

Zuko made it to the stables completely out of breath with Miss Katara right on his heals. What waited there for him was horrifying to say the least, Uncle was hugging Azula and she was _allowing it_?

The world was coming to on end. There was no other explanation.

"Azula?" Some stable hand called standing next to Azula's personal mount holding the reigns.

Azula released Uncle to see Zuko and Miss Katara standing there out of breath. "Are you sure you would like to depart?" Zuko asked.

"Do not you dare try and stop me." She threatened again.

"I would not dream of keeping you somewhere you feel like you cannot be happy, sister."

Uncle quietly stepped away from Azula and toward the stable boy, who Zuko assumed was this Kristoff character, whispering something quietly. Azula seemed confused at both Uncle's and Zuko's behavior. It seemed that she did expect a _real fight_, one with flaming fists and sarcastic taunting flying between competitors. She had her dagger on her clipped to her hip, not that she would need it.

"Remember that blood only makes you related, but loyalty makes you a family." Zuko recited taking another step closer. "It was something Mother always said to us. I do not know if you recall, but I am here if you want or need me. Just, please, stay safe." He tried to take a one more step toward her, but she stiffened and walked back to Kristoff. He helped her mount the steed and climbed up after her.

Kristoff looked directly at Zuko, "I'm taking her to my families home for a while. She'll be safe there and if she isn't then she can take care of herself. Don't worry about her safety. It has been a job serving you, your majesty. Good day." Azula spurred the ostrich-horse and they rode out of the stables quickly. Zuko guessed she didn't want to stay a minute longer than she had to.

Zuko watched them for a few seconds before briefly backing into the hall he had just came from and ran away.

* * *

Katara watched Fire Lord Zuko flee from the stables. She tired to follow him, but he was too fast to follow. She ended up asking the servants where he was heading. Katara finally found him at what the servants called the "sparing arena." It was a large stone ground with barrels of water sitting around to put out fires. There were even a couple of wells. There must have been some massive fires for this much precaution.

Fire Lord Zuko was a fearsome beauty when he fought. Each move contained such graceful deadliness and precision that Katara gazed on with apprehensive. Carefully, when he wasn't looking, she crept out into the arena and summoned a stream of water. She waited for the perfect moment to strike with her water-whip, but when she did, he swatted it away without much effort or apparent thought.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused. His hair falling into his eyes and brow glistening with sweat. He didn't seem threatened by her presence on the field, on the contrary he seemed curious.

Smirking she replied, "Sparing. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It is not honorable to fight a Lady." He centered his chi, cooling down.

She sent another water-whip at him, "So?" Darn, he blocked it.

"So, I will not risk _either_ of our honors."

"Fine then, you defend." She sent a torrent of water in his direction… except he let it drench him. Scowling, she pulled up a pillar of ice in front of her and sent razor thin blades of ice at him. He couldn't let these just hit him. Fire Lord Zuko leapt, twisted, and rolled out of the way of _each freaking blade_.

"Really, I do not understand why you are doing this." Fire Lord Zuko said as he stood only a few feet away from her. Curse him, he wasn't even breathing heavily!

"Because you look like you need it. La knows I do." Katara shrugged before melting her remaining ice and letting it pool on the ground… right under his feet. HA HA!

Quicker than he could react she froze his feet to the ground and pulled water from a nearby barrel at the same time. She shot the newly acquired water at him and he parted it with a strong flame.

Katara concentrated on acquiring more water when he unfroze his feet with one fire blast from his fist. He again looked at her curiously when she pulled her octopus arms around her, "As you wish." He inclined his head before sending a fiery kick in her direction.

* * *

Zuko couldn't believe that this woman wanted to fight him. I guess he hadn't spared since she had been here, Miss Katara didn't know about the state his partners when he finished a session. He would humor Miss Katara for the time being, nothing too serious.

Surprisingly, she was a decent fighter—or maybe he was too used to fighting firebenders—but she was turning into a challenge to avoid. That last ice disk had _almost_ nicked his shoulder.

She froze his feet to the arena floor; it was endearing how she tired to hinder him. She always tried. That was something he had come to admire.

He raised his body temperature trying to subtly melt the ice when she shot a wave at him. He sliced through the middle, parting the wave, and might have put a little too much force behind it because a small wisps of flame kept advancing. Carefully, he stopped it before they could progress any further. He quickly melted his feet free of the bothersome ice, and noticed she had eight "arms" around her slender form.

Zuko sighed inwardly and gave up the inner conflict; if she wanted to fight then he would amuse her, within reason. He didn't want to hurt her. "As you wish." He bowed to her and sent a small kick toward her.

She was quick to react and threw herself to the side and glared at him, "Bring it! Or are you too cowardly to fight a girl?" She taunted.

"Will it satisfy you if I say 'yes?'" Although, he had just sent an attack in her direction.

"No." Then she whipped water toward him making it imposable for him to reply. She kept throwing torrents of water his direction. Causing him to weave between her attacks until he was close enough that he couldn't doge anymore. Now, it was time to dance…

She threw a water-covered backhand at his head. Zuko was careful to steam the water away without letting the heat become too much against her skin. He caught her hand and pulled her to his chest to stop the constant assault.

She was breathing hard and she was _very_ mad. The fight must have been the most bending she had ever done at one time before, she looked quite drained.

Her furious eyes suddenly softened and he loosened his hold on her waist and wrist. She jerked out of his grasp and threw an icy whip toward his legs.

Zuko was not expecting the attack and in his confusion stumbled to the ground bringing Miss Katara with him. She landed softly on his chest, but didn't move instead she started laughing quietly at first, pressing her forehead to his chest, then almost hysterically.

"I'm sorry." She giggled quieting down somewhat. She had the cutest laugh.

"Don't be. You were right. I did need that." Zuko said and released Miss Katara's body from when he had caught her during the fall.

She rolled off of him, but lay by his side, her head resting on his arm, "Everything will be alright. You'll see." She said before standing up offering Zuko her hand. She didn't move away from him, instead she turned to face him, hesitantly moving slightly closer.

Zuko froze. She, ever so gently, kissed him… on the lips. Her hands found his own and their fingers intertwined. Miss Katara stayed close to him letting their breath intermingle. As he looked at her, an enormous smile appeared on her face, it seemed to be contagious because Zuko couldn't help but smile too.

"Shall I see you later, Miss Katara?" He asked. She only nodded in response before blushing and running off into the palace. As he watched her disappear, the reality of the situation suddenly hit him. Miss Katara had just _kissed_ him.

_She_ kissed _him_.

She_ kissed _him_!_

Did that mean that she loved him the way he loved her?

_He loved her?_

Oh course he loved her. She was the most amazing girl he had ever met.

* * *

Zuko sat across from Miss Katara at the dinner table that evening. Uncle had long since retired and instructed both Zuko and Miss Katara to stay and seek solace each other's company. Katara yawned once or twice, but soon it became more and more until she was yawning between every other sentience.

"Miss Katara, it has been a long day, I fear it is time that we retire." He said as he stood and offered Miss Katara his hand to help her up.

"Oh, I agree." She yawned again. Her nose crinkled every time, Zuko noticed fondly.

"Would you allow me to walk you to your room?"

"No thank you, I think I can manage."

"As you wish. May I ask you one more question before we part?"

"Yes, Fire Lord, what is it?" Zuko took her other hand in his, again intertwining their fingers, and looked into her eyes. He loved the way that the candlelight flickered in her eyes contrasting the blue to the deep brown of her skin.

"Do you love me?" Zuko hoped with all his heart that she would say yes. He saw many emotions flash through her eyes before she finally settled on one.

"No." She answered quietly like she was afraid of what he would do if she answered truthfully, "But I do like you. A great deal."

Zuko's heart died a little, then he heard the last part and it sprang back to life in his chest. Hope made him want to shout to the Great Lord Agni in thanks and praise for even giving him a chance to let this woman love him. He did not shout for joy at that precise moment. Instead, he smiled and whispered, "And I you." Before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her soft lips. She sighed softly when he pulled away, her happiness apparent. He had said the right thing. "Good night, Miss Katara."

"That sounds so formal." She whispered breathless.

"Agreed."

She nodded and stepped back, but kept their fingers intertwined until the last possible second, "Good night, Zuko."

"Good night, Katara."

* * *

Iroh was walking around the palace with Miss Pots only to suddenly realize that the entire palace had somehow changed over night, "Miss Pots, what has happened to the palace? It seems like there has been a change in lighting and the floors have been polished."

Miss Pots laughed, "Yes there has, yesterday after the Princess left the Fire Lord ordered that the entire palace be cleaned and the windows and doors opened to let in the light and fresh air."

"Fire Lord Zuko and _light_?" Iroh couldn't believe it! "Is he feeling ill?"

"I don't think so." She teased deliberately withholding information.

Just then, said Fire Lord rounded the corner and Iroh swore that he saw little hearts floating behind his head. "Dear Agni, are you sure he isn't ill?"

"No, simply in love. I think that Miss Katara has finally and properly accepted his advances."

"I should hope so. It is about time that he settled down. Although, I just hate the fact that he is cheery so soon after his sister's departure."

Miss Pots swatted him on the shoulder, "Would you just be happy for him?"

"Yes, my love."

"Good, lets have a spot of tea before joining the Fire Lord and his lady for breakfast, shall we?" She winked at him.

"This is why I love you." Prince Iroh sighed fondly.

* * *

"I want to be a princess again!" A voice echoed through the palace.

"Princess Azula?" Katara wondered when she thought she heard the princess's voice. She didn't waste any time running to the main hall and hugging the princess.

"Ooofff, get off me." Princess Azula snorted as she pushed Katara away. "What are _you_ laughing at?" Princess Azula growled to Kristoff.

Kristoff stood behind Princess Azula laughing. "You! You couldn't even handle three weeks at the farm before you begged to come back here." Princess Azula glared at him so fiercely that Katara thought Azula was going to kill the poor man. "Oh, don't be that way." He laughed her off just as Zuko came skidding into the hall followed closely by Prince Iroh.

Katara asked to Kristoff in wonder, "How is she not killing you right now with the force of that glare?"

"She's glaring? Oh, I guess it would be easy to confuse _that_ with a glare." He laughed again gesturing to Azula's scowl, "No, that's embarrassment."

Zuko, Katara, and Prince Iroh exchanged confused looks while Princess Azula's glare, embarrassed look, intensified. "How can you tell them apart?"

"I get that look every time I tell her she's pretty." He shrugged.

Prince Iroh wasted no time rushing forward and hugging his niece, "I missed you so much."

"I know you did." Princess Azula patted him on the back and looked toward Zuko mouthing a 'Sorry.' He just smiled and shook his head as if to say 'You have nothing to be sorry about. It's my fault.'

Zuko approached Kristoff tight lipped, "I would like to thank you for making sure my sister stayed alive while she was in your care."

Kristoff straightened remembering that he was in the presence of royalty, "The honor was mine, Fire Lord."

Princess Azula stepped forward and placed her hand on Zuko's arm, "There is something I need to talk to you about."

Zuko nodded and led Princess Azula to the drawing room so they could have some privacy.

"I wonder what that was about." Prince Iroh wondered. "Kristoff, you wouldn't happen to know would you?"

"I am not at liberty to say, my Prince."

* * *

Azula gracefully sat in her favorite chair and watched her brother proceed to the fireplace mantle and pull a cigar out of a decorative box.

"You wanted to speak to me?" He asked when she had not spoken. He lit the cigar with a snap of his fingers inhaling deeply.

The sadistic side of her reveled at what was about to happen, "Fire Lord, I wish for your blessing to be married."

Zuko was not expecting that and choked on the smoke, "Excuse me, what?" He managed to get out between coughs. Smoke billowing out with each cough.

"Is it really that hard to understand I have found someone to spend the rest of my day's with?"

"That is not what I indented to say. I am just… shocked, that is all. I meant to say that you ran away with this man. Are you with child?"

"Of course not. He would not even let me near him in that manner." Azula pouted dramatically and happily noticed Zuko's blush that was creeping into his cheeks.

"I shall have to thank Kristoff again." Zuko sighed to himself as he threw the cigar into the fire no longer wanting it.

"Please don't." Azula groaned embarrassed, that wasn't what she wanted at all. "I do desire to marry and I would like your blessing."

"Why is it so important to have my blessing? You never cared before if I approved of anything you had done before. Why now?"

She seemed to have a hard time trying to find the words to say, "Kristoff helped me rationalize some things. You meant, mean, a great deal to me and I want you to continue to be a part of my life. Also, I hate farmhouses. I want to move back in."

Zuko chuckled, "Of course you can move back in. I would never turn you away.

"Although, Kristoff is a stable hand. He is not really suited for palace life at the moment. It would be awkward with the servants. Also, I know nothing about him. How long have you known him? What type of person is he? What moral conduct does he follow?"

"I have been seeing him since I escorted Sir Hakoda from the premises." Azula felt slightly defensive that _Zuko_ should be questioning her choice of suitor, what with his tribal peasant.

"It has only been, at most, _four months_!"

"Kristoff has good character and he will not try and take the throne, if that is what you are worried about."

"I was not, but thank you for clearing that up."

"As for the four months, they have been the best of my life. Uncle met the love of his life _and _married her within four months. Late Aunt Cerebella was a beautiful and wonderful person."

"Yes, but it would not hurt to delay the wedding." Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose.

Azula launched herself at her brother and hugged him tightly, "I knew you would agree."

"I have not yet agreed!" Zuko returned her hug awkwardly, but glad that he could do something for her.

"But you did not say no." She teased.

"Fine, but you have to give Uncle another four months to plan the wedding." He warned. That should give her enough time to think everything through.

"Four?!"

"Yes, four."

"Fine." Azula consented none too happy about it.

* * *

**Guest (1)—I am working on that right now. Stay tuned. *twists knobs and dials on radio looking for signal***

**Lady Rini—I hope you liked this chapter then! ;D **

**Blueaoineechan—*blushes furiously* thank you for leaving love. It really helped. No, really. It helped. I wrote another chapter and a half!**

**Guest (2)—Done, done, and done.**

**Crinsomtear—I actually watched beauty and the beast about a year ago and got the inspiration for this story baised off that scene. I couldn't get rid of the idea and now I have this story. Thanks for the conformation of Zaho, I was hoping that was mostly in character. Plus, who doesn't love to hate on him? Yes… Kristoff was intentional, although I am so delighted someone knew who I was talking about!**

**Hanako-Chan16—I will do my best, although it is all I can do at the moment to keep up with this story. Hopefully I will be able to get to that soon (now that I know what it is :D).**

**Leave your love (please),**

**Posted 10/8/14**


	7. Chapter 7

Katara was tremendously busy being Prince Iroh's go-to-girl for preparations for the wedding. There was food to be tasted, decorations to be seen to, and flowers to arrange, so much more than Katara ever thought possible. The wedding announcement went out three days after Princess Azula's return and the entire nation was elated.

Kristoff was invited to stay at the palace until the wedding, which he kindly accepted. Zuko promptly moved him into the opposite end of the palace from Princess Azula.

Katara had never seen the Princess so happy. Sometimes Katara could hear her singing or humming to herself when walking down the hall. It was all a bit strange. Okay, a lot strange, but in a good way.

Zuko was a tad grumpy about his sister's fiancé and the fact that a little firebending could not scare the poor man away. Kristoff was marrying _Azula_ after all, so he should be accustomed to it already. Therefore, when Zuko asked to talk to Kristoff after breakfast, Katara was naturally suspicious.

Zuko led Kristoff into another room and Katara followed the men listening through a crack in the door. "What would you like to talk to me about, My Lord?" She heard Kristoff ask.

Zuko paced around the room before stopping in front of Kristoff opening his mouth, closing it, then resumed his pacing. Kristoff stood patiently, waiting for Zuko to say whatever it was that he was going to say.

Zuko stopped pacing again and opened his mouth to speak, "Thank you for protecting my sister's honor while she was in your care. She has informed me that nothing has happened as of yet, and I would just like to say thank you." It all came out in a blurb, most of the words running together.

Kristoff relaxed slightly, "She is a wonderful young lady and I would never try and take advantage of her affections."

"I should hope so." Zuko sighed and resumed pacing.

"My love for Princess Azula is sincere and no amount of riches in the world would tempt me to dishonor her in any way." Katara's heart melted at his words. Could this stableman be anymore romantic?

"I am glad to hear it. Is there anything I can do to make your accommodations more comfortable?" Zuko inquired still a little tense.

"No, my Lord. Everything is fine. I have never had a room this large all to myself before." Kristoff admitted laughing it off.

"I am glad you are comfortable. Well, then. We best be getting back to the ladies and Prince Iroh. They might start to have too good of a time _planning_ in our absence." Zuko made for the door to escape the awkward situation he had created for himself.

"Yes, my Lord." Kristoff bowed and followed Zuko to the door, which Katara was listening through.

She panicked and took off running down a random hall, turning around the first corner that she saw. Katara was trying so hard not to be heard and caught that she didn't see the obstacle in her way until it was too late. She stumbled into someone making quite a bit of noise in the process, "Oh, I am so so _so_ sorry!" She apologized trying to help the person regain his balance.

"That is quite alright, Miss Katara." Admiral Zhou replied steading her with a hand on her shoulder and smiled callously.

Katara heard Zuko making his excuses to Kristoff off in the distance to make his way over to the hallway. She must have made more noise than she thought.

Katara backed away from Admiral Zhou refusing to break eye contact until she was in the larger hall and it was safe to run. She quickly made her way to Zuko and threw her arms around his waist, shaking slightly.

"Love, what is wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost. I heard you scream." Zuko asked as he held her.

"It was that admiral. I just saw him again. He startled me, that's all." Katara looked up at Zuko when he stiffened, "I didn't want to cause alarm." The truth was, she was scared. Katara couldn't believe that Admiral Zhou was here and after what he had tried to do last time they saw one another.

"You should be alarmed. He should have been _dishonorably_ discharged from duty and cast into the streets." Zuko mumbled furiously. "He was around the corner?"

Katara nodded.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Zhou greeted with a stiff bow Katara retreated behind Zuko peering around him, "I had come to the palace to receive the last of my wages. I was just leaving when the lovely Miss Katara found me."

"I shall have the guards escort you to the gate." Zuko replied curtly, he was stiff as a nail as he waved over four muscled guards who seemed to appear from the shadows. "They will ensure you do not lose your way or become… sidetracked."

"That is very kind, Fire Lord." Zhou said tersely as he was escorted away like a common criminal.

As soon as he were out of earshot, Zuko asked worriedly, "Did he touch you? Are your hurt?" He looked her over panicking slightly, but found no sighs of physical damage.

"Nothing happened. I bumped into him and I ran away." Katara rolled her eyes despite the fact that she adored how he was concerned her safety.

* * *

Katara, Princess Azula, Prince Iroh, and Miss Pots stayed in the garden, now that it was spring and the weather permitted warmth to return to the world, for endless hours planning and arranging and re-arranging of everything. Princess Azula wanted everything to be _perfect_ and expected no less. Kristoff would not begrudge her that, but at the same time he didn't have to be present for each and every second of the planning.

Kristoff, now that he didn't have to work, would spend time his time riding the ostrich-horses and eel-hounds that he use to take care of. He loved being around the animals and enjoyed their company, more than most humans. He never got the chance to ride as much as he liked when he was a stable hand, now he had time and energy.

Princess Azula was the only person who he had ever liked for this long, and now he loved her. He had joined the palace staff three years ago, but had never met the Princess until she came to the stables two years later.

She didn't know he existed; he didn't even serve her the one time she had visited. What caught his attention was the fact that she wore her heart on her sleeve. Her emotions wild as flames, but at least she was honest about what she felt. Being royalty must give a person that freedom, especially if they are not in line for the crown and are passed over by the court without a second glance.

Princess Azula wasn't always honest with her words, but somehow there was always a grain of truth in her actions and Kristoff was always able to read her flawlessly.

Just as he was putting the tack away for the ostrich-horse he had ridden, there was a blue fireball that landed just outside the entrance to the barn. As the fire color changed and died down, Kristoff could see what lay in the center of the flames: a bouquet of flowers.

He smiled and shook his head, "Oh, Kitten. What are you upset about now?" He stepped out into the yard watching as more bouquets fell from the air all around him like a gentle rain.

Kristoff quickly made his way back to the garden that Prince Iroh, Miss Katara, Miss Pots, and Princess Azula were looking at flower arrangements. Half of them were on fire and the other half were calmly being set of fire by the bride.

She shot gentle flames from two pointed fingers at each bouquet she apparently didn't like, "No. These will not do at all. I simply must have new samples brought in to choose from." Princess Azula ordered sweetly.

"Princess, please calm down." Miss Katara tried to soothe her as she put out fires with her own bending.

Prince Iroh huffed looking quite perturbed, "Really, Azula that was uncalled for. If you did not like them then a simple _no _would have sufficed." Miss Pots was in the background apologizing to the florist and promised to pay for all damaged property.

"You don't want flowers at the wedding?" Kristoff asked to make himself known to his angry bride.

Princess Azula rolled her eyes and examined her nails pretending not to care, "Of course I want flowers. I have the florist here, do I not?"

"I'm not sure he'll want to serve you now." He gestured to the disappearing form of the florist. "If you _are_ set on having flowers then maybe we can find another one."

"But he is the _royal_ florist. The crown has not used another family for at least one hundred and ten years."

"So, if you don't like the flowers, you don't like the flowers. Find some new ones. Or if you still like these, then some incinerated flowers might add a _personal_ touch." He joked not really expecting what she said next.

Uncle panicked, "Kristoff, please. Burnt flowers are the last—"

"I like it. I want it." Princess Azula interrupted. "Uncle, make it happen."

"But Azula!" Prince Iroh tried to plead, but his cries fell on deaf ears. Kristoff offered an apologetic expression and Prince Iron shot him a slightly angry glare.

* * *

Katara decided it was high time someone had a talk with the bridezilla. "Princess," She asked, "would you like to accompany me for some tea and cake? I thought we might talk."

"I have too much to do." Princess Azula waved her arms around then turned to compare burnt bouquets.

"In all do respect, I think that we all need a break from wedding planning for a little while. Only a small one." She added seeing Princess Azula's look of aversion.

Princess Azula looked around at everyone and noticed them pleading silently to her, "Fine, but only a small one. There is still much to do."

Uncle took off with Miss Pots trying to keep his calm about the flowers, Kristoff stayed with Princess Azula and Katara. She motioned a servant to prepare a tea service for them, quickly.

"I think that maybe the planning is becoming a tad too stressful on everyone." Kristoff noted.

"Not for you." Princess Azula shot back glaring. "You hardly help." She stormed off in the direction of the tea.

"Princess!" Katara called, chasing after her. "We understand that this is your big day, but we are only trying to help."

"IT'S TWO WEEKS AWAY!" Princess Azula screamed. "IF YOU WANT TO HELP, PLAN THE WHOLE WEDDING BY THEN!"

"Kitten, you need to calm down." Kristoff raised his hands in a soothing fashion as he slowly approached her. She snorted blue flamed and plopped down in her seat. "There now, that wasn't so hard. Let's just try and have a discussion about this that doesn't involve yelling or fire."

"I wasn't yelling." Princess Azula grumbled. "I was talking loudly."

"Alright, _talking loudly_ then." He smiled fondly at her.

Katara stood watching suddenly relieved that Kristoff had joined them, "Well, okay. Um, right." She stammered.

"Miss Katara was trying to be helpful. Let's let her finish, shall we?" Kristoff nodded for her to continue.

"We have four major things left to do, well, three if you don't count the flowers. Do you still want burnt flowers?" Princess Azula nodded. "Oh, alright then. _Three_ major things. Food, music, and wedding dress. Right?" Again Princess Azula nodded. "I was thinking that maybe Prince Iroh and Kristoff could pick the music, and Fire Lord Zuko and myself could taste the food. When each pair has found what they think is best, they could bring it to you and you can have the final say."

"And the dress?" Krsitoff asked before Princess Azula could say anything.

"Azula has a meeting with the tailor tomorrow."

"No." Princess Azula refused.

"Now, Kitten, I don't think this is such a bad idea." Kristoff tried to reason. "If you stress yourself out just before the wedding then something bad could happen." He looked up to Katara for help.

"Oh, yes, um. You could bloat and not fit into your dress. Too much stress causes bad skin as well. Your hair! It could cause your hair to fall out." Katara saw Princess Azula's eyes drift over to her long hair that was thrown over her shoulder. "I swear to La, it happened to my brother." She lied seeing that she had found something sensitive.

"See, you don't want your hair to fall out before the big day do you?" He teased.

"I still do not like it." Princess Azula growled. "But I relent. I desire details on everything and why you think what you picked is the best." Katara nodded quickly agreeing to the terms. "Now," Princess Azula stood, "I want some cake." They left to drink _calming_ tea and eat cake samples. It was the last aspect of planning that they had to do that day.

After tea and cake, Katara sent Kristoff off with Princess Azula to relax and enjoy some peace and quiet. Kristoff suggested that they find some small children to frighten. Princess Azula brightened considerably, but Katara knew they were probably not going to frighten children. Probably. Hopefully. Who knew at this point…

Katara had told Prince Iroh about the good news. He loved listening to music and was more than happy to oblige; although, he was still miffed about the flowers.

* * *

"Miss Katara," Zuko greeted happily as she walked into his office, "What can I do for you?"

"Good morning, Zuko." She smiled brightly, "I was just wondering if you had the rest of the day free."

"Um, if you give me a few minutes I can arrange the afternoon free. Unfortunately, there are some important meetings later which require my attention and I cannot postpone them any longer." Zuko sighed and he found his itinerary. He marked out a few things then pulled a cord. A servant came scurrying in took the paper and scurried out, "I have till three open."

"I was hoping that we could taste some of the foods for the wedding, fresh from the restaurants in the city." Katara began chatting. She didn't stop talking until they got to the first place she wanted to try. Zuko didn't complain nor did he say much. He just smiled and went along for the ride, he gave his opinion when asked but other than that he was content just to watch her work. They went to about a dozen places, Zuko talking notes for her on the things she liked best and why.

He caught her looking at the dress shops as they passed. Finally he asked, "Would you like a new dress for the wedding?"

"Oh, no I couldn't! I already have so many and I don't need a new one." She fiddled with her hair, embarrassed that he had caught her window shopping.

"Well, you didn't _need_ the ones I got you before, but I hear dresses are always welcome. At least that is what Uncle always tells me. Also, you can think of it as stimulating the economy."

"I guess…" Katara consented not really sure what he meant.

"Uncle would tell me to buy you something nice anyway. Would you like to look around?" Zuko offered her his arm. She took his arm and let him guide her inside one of the dress shops.

The moment they entered the owner bowed low, "Fire Lord, it is an honor to have you in my humble shop this fine afternoon. Is there anything I can do for you, My Lord?"

Zuko nodded and handed Katara over to her, "Please help her find a dress for my sister's wedding." Katara whipped her head around to stare at Zuko in shock before the owner whisked her away to the far wall where Katara was placed on a pedestal.

"Laurel, at your service, mam. Now, Sugar, what do they call you?"

* * *

The Laurel held up countless swatches of fabric against Katara's face testing which texture and color would be best for her complexion. Katara couldn't figure out how it worked or what the lady was talking to her about winter, fall, and earth other 'color schemes.'

Zuko found a seat where he could watch the whole process smiling at Katara's discomfort. She scowled at him, which only made him laugh. Rolling her eyes, she let Mrs. Laurel finish her work.

Not soon enough, Mrs. Laurel was done with the fabrics and called an assistant over and said something quickly that Katara couldn't even begin to follow. Both ladies disappeared promising to be back soon.

"Why am I doing this again?" Katara groaned.

"Because I wanted to do something nice for you." Zuko replied relaxing in one of the chairs that were scattered around the store.

"Oh." They lapsed into silence until the women returned with armloads of dresses.

"What is all this?" Katara asked a little overwhelmed.

"Oh, Honey, these here are the dresses that you're goin' to try on." Laurel explained as the led Katara into a room and closed the door. She hung the dresses on a bar and spread them out for Katara to see. "Which one do ya' want to try on first?"

"Huh?" Katara was completely confused. "Um, that one I guess." She waved at the selection generally and let Mrs. Laurel select one at random rolling her eyes.

She pulled it to the front of the selection then turned to Katara, "Do ya' need help gettin' out of your clothes?" Katara blushed bright red and started to babble something unintelligible, "Oh, modesty. Been a long time since I had a modest woman in here. Aren't you a _doll_?"

Mrs. Laurel turned her back to Katara and let her take off the outer dress. Leaving Katara in her slip and bindings. She let Mrs. Laurel know it was all right to turn around and she handed over the dress then stepped into the new one that Mrs. Laurel held open.

As Mrs. Laurel tied it closed in the back Katara looked at herself in the mirror, the dress she wore was a deep red that showed too much shoulder. Letting her slip straps show. It didn't flatter her figure at all.

"Oh, Sugar, your breast bindings are too tight. Ya' have to let the girls breathe, if ya' keep them locked up too long it could cause some serious growin' problems." Mrs. Laurel clicked her tongue. "When ya' try on the next dress, 'cause I don't think this one suits ya', will ya' let me help you loosen them?"

"Um, okay." Katara hesitantly allowed as Mrs. Laurel stepped back to admire her handiwork.

Mrs. Laurel sighed, "It'll do. Come on let's show your Fire Lord."

"What?" Katara didn't know how she felt about parading out there in front of Zuko asking him to judge her.

"Well, do ya' expect the men to sit out there for forever and wait without having a say what their money is being spent on? No, they want to have an _opinion_. Even if the only thing they can say is that their woman looks nice."

Katara shuffled out the door, thoroughly embarrassed, standing back on her pedestal reluctantly.

"So, what do ya' think?" Mrs. Laurel asked Zuko.

"You look nice." Zuko offered tilting his head evaluating the dress.

Mrs. Laurel looked to Katara as if to say _See, told ya'. _

Katara was walked in and out of that room so many times in the last hour that she lost count. Finally, she walked out and Zuko's smile was different. She couldn't quite put her finger on how though. "I think this is the one." He offered.

"Me too, but unfortunately I don't think it is legal to look better than the bride on her wedding day, Sugar." Mrs. Laurel sighed patting Katara on the hand in comfort. She didn't understand why. It was just a dress.

"Does that mean I have to try on more?" Katara groaned.

"Not if ya' already tried on one that ya' like." Mrs. Laurel thought, "That last pink one would be beautiful. Not too flashy, good for a wedding."

"Fine, I'll do that one." Katara turned to Zuko, "Can we go _now_?"

Zuko laughed along with Mrs. Laurel, "You have been more than wonderful. I will purchase both the pink dress you suggested and the one Miss Katara is currently wearing. Thank you."

Katara hurried back to the dressing room and redressed in her own clothes before thanking Mrs. Laurel for all her hard work.

**WaterPrincess17—Here's another update!**

**Blueaoineechan—Thank you for the ego boost! I needed that right now because I am finishing the last chapter of this story (in total there should be about 16). **

**Hanako-Chan16—Thank you!**

**Lady Rini—Azula loves Katara but there will be a little sibling rivalry later on due to relationship stuff. I'm elated that you are enjoying this! Thank you so much for your review!**

**PrincessJojo—Thank you for your kind words and love!**

**AN: If y'all want smexyness let me know now, I have a little lime written but can edit it out if need be. Also, this will influence if there will be an epilogue or not. There should be a poll on my profile if y'all want to take a look at that. Thank you.**

**Posted 10/22/14**

**Happy Halloween!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Poll is still open; it's a tie right now. I am leaving it open two more weeks so cast your vote now or forever hold your peace…**

They had done it. Azula, Kristoff, Iroh, Miss Pots, Katara, and Zuko had managed to plan the entire wedding in four months, with the help of every single servant employed under Zuko. The palace was packed with people from all over the nation and was busting at the seams.

Some of the guests stayed either at the palace or somewhere in the city at Zuko's expense. Including Kristoff's family and friends. They _were_ guests and lived far enough away that they would appreciate lodging.

The attendees had started arriving one week before the big day, bringing drama and havoc with them. There were disputes between old lovers and new lovers, reuniting old people, thievery and so much more than Katara thought was capable.

There was one time that one of the snootier knobbles mistook her as the prostitute of his friend because Katara was not "Fire Nation" and was wearing beautiful clothing. He didn't seem the least bit sorry that he had offended her either. It would have ended worse than him slipping on a convenient ice patch if Prince Iroh and Miss Pots had not shown up to restrain her.

But the big day was finally here and Katara was going to make sure it was would proceed as planned. Princess Azula was out of her mind in worry and was not willing to relax. When she brushed her hair that morning she found a few stray hairs in her brush. Needless to say she freaked out and would not be placated until Katara reassured her a million times that her hair was not falling out and she still looked _perfect_.

Katara looked toward the sun, it was about three hours before the ceremony and she needed to get Princess Azula to the royal stylists in one piece. She ran down the halls, weaving between people, until she got to Princess Azula's room where she had barricaded herself in and refused to come out that morning. Katara was the only one whom Princess Azula allowed in and that was only because Katara held her breakfast tray.

Katara knocked on the door, "Princess, it's time to take you to get you hair brushed."

"Combed." Azula threw open her door and rushed down the hall, "My hair needs to be combed. My nails need to be manicured. My feet need scrubbing. My dress needs to be put out. Shoes need to be polished. Kristoff needs to be alerted of the time and readied. The flowers need to be set out. The tables need to be set. The cake needs to be brought in. The food needs to be checked on."

"Princess Azula, all that is being attended to. I just double-checked everything. Everything is going according to schedule, not a thing out of place." Katara tried to keep up with her.

"Good." Princess Azula threw open the doors to the hair _combing_ room and sunk down into her chair surrounded by women waiting to pamper her. Katara leaned against the doorframe to catch her breath.

_This is going to be a long three hours_. Katara thought as she sat in a chair waiting for the process to begin.

During the hair combing Princess Azula's nails were trimmed and polished; her feet were scrubbed and moisturized. Her hair was taken out of the water and patted dry with a towel before small amounts of oil were massaged into her scalp and hair which made it gleam in the sunlight that streamed through the open window. It was then patted down again and combed until it dried completely.

While waiting for her hair to dry, the young women cleaned then painted Azula's body white, to visibly announce her "maiden status" to Agni and her husband. The women, who had scrubbed her feet, now shaved the hair off of Princess Azula's legs. All the while, Katara stared in amazement at the whole process and conversed with Princess Azula.

It took an hour for the Princess's hair to dry and another fifteen minutes for her to scrutinize her appearance before letting them spend another hour and a half trying to arrange her waist length hair into an up do that would satisfy her.

After three and a half hours of pampering later, Princess Azula looked at herself in the mirror. She had finally settled on two braids on the left side of her head that led back to a beautiful, curly bun then wrapped themselves around. A small red flower hid the place where they were tied off. Small gold pieces and rubies were clipped on strands of her hair to give it the glitter effect she was looking for, and of course there was also her signature locks framing her beautiful face. She was the picture perfect bride.

Princess Azula finally nodded and handed back the mirror to one of the women. She stood from the chair without a word and turned to Katara, "What do you think?"

"I think you look perfect." Katara had recently discovered that "perfect" was the Princess's favorite word.

"I know." She sighed newly reassured. "Now, I have to get into my gown. Quickly, quickly." Princess Azula rushed off down another set of halls twisting and turning until she reached another room where she was to be dressed by yet another set of serving women.

All the women commented and gushed to the bride telling her how _beautiful_ and _perfect_ she looked. When they brought out the wedding dress Princess Azula quickly disrobed, much to Katara's embarrassment.

Cheeks aflame, Katara helped Princess Azula into the dress and tied the sash around her waist.

"Oh, Azula!" Prince Iroh sniffed behind her, everyone turned to look at him. He wiped his eyes and walked up to the princess, "You look just like you mother on her wedding day." Princess Azula had taken one look at her mother's wedding dress and decided that she wanted it to be her dress as well. It was a way for Late Fire Lady Ursa to be a part of Princess Azula's wedding.

"Really? Even with the alterations? You still see Mother in it?" Princess Azula asked worried as she looked at the dress. She had the hem brought up just a bit and fitted it closer to her waist. The wedding dress was a traditional kimono, solid red. The only exception was the gold sash that tied the waist shut.

"Oh, yes; very much so, Dear. I see her in you. She lives on in her children." Prince Iroh held the bride's hands and kissed them. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something red, and a silver piece in your shoe. I have the silver piece and the something new for you if you want them." He reached in his sleeve and pulled out a decretive pair of ruby accented chopsticks and chuckled, "They could probably count for your something red too if your dress doesn't already."

"Oh, Uncle! They're beautiful! Thank you." She pulled him into a tight hug and handed them back to him so he could put them in her hair. She looked at herself in another mirror, "It's perfect. Just what I needed. Thank you."

"I'm glad I can help. I'll leave you to finish now." He hurried out the door, not before giving Katara the silver piece, to find his seat inside the temple.

A servant ran down the hall shouting, "Ten minutes! Ten minutes 'till ceremony!"

"Quick, get me my shoes!" Azula demanded a servant. The young girl laid a pair of slippers Princess Azula's feet and Katara quickly dropped the silver piece in.

"Mam'," A serving lady tapped Katara on the shoulder, "Would you like help getting into your dress?" She gestured to the pink thing that was previously hidden behind the wedding gown. Sadly the lady didn't give Katara time to reply, the torrent of maids were now focused on getting her into the pink dress and pulling her hair back into a traditional Fire Nation top knot.

Two minutes and thirty-seven seconds later, Katara stood next to Princess Azula fully dressed and ready for a wedding. She felt awkward with the Princess dressed so traditionally with her slippers and kimono while she was dressed in a more modern style. Her dark pink dress hugged every curve, but flared slightly at the waist. The skirt didn't quite come above her knees and was extremely full, whatever that meant, and was edged with pale pink lace. This dress did have sleeves though. They came down to her elbows and were edged with the same lace. This dress's bust was actually very modest, if Katara could get past the whole corset thing in exchange for breast bindings. The material for the dress was light and flowed nicely. So, when she moved the material whispered to her, _spin and twirl around the dance floor with me. Spin. Spin. SPIN!_

"Is Kristoff in place?" Princess Azula interrupted Katara's inner evaluation of appearance.

"Yes, Princess. Everything is waiting on you."

"I still have six minutes…" Azula did one last assessment in the mirror, "Alright, I am ready. Let us go."

"Oh, give me a minute to get in my seat why don't you?" Katara complained with a smile on her face. She gave the bride a quick hug then quickly made her way to the temple. The burnt flowers helped guide her though the halls.

She reached the marriage hall in record time. Zuko was standing in the front row, searching for someone. She found a seat near the entrance and was about to sit down when she caught Zuko motioning her over. She looked around. Nope, it was definitely her he was calling over. Trying to keep her calm she walked down the aisle to him, he smiled brightly.

When she reached him, he said, "Why are you trying to sit all the way back there?"

"Well, I'm not part of the royal family or Kristoff's family. So…"

"Do not be silly. Come, sit among friends." Zuko put her in a seat next to him just as the music began and everyone stood again.

Princess Azula entered from the right of the alter to the statue of Agni at the front of the room while Kristoff simultaneously entered from the left. They slowly made their way to the center where they climbed a small set of stairs and kneeled in front of Angi's statue. The statue was one of a golden dragon who was poised in a position to attack; he had a continuous stream of fire escaping his nostrils. Angi held the blue book of law in one claw and in the other a white carnation. In his mouth resided the pink pearl of wisdom.

The high priest ascended after the happy couple and turned to face the crowd, "Fire Lord," He bowed to Zuko, the rest of the crowd bowed as well, "People of the Fire Nation, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Princess Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, to Sir Kristoff, of the Fire Nation. They are here to proclaim their love to the Great Lord Agni in front of their family, friends, and other political parties." Princess Azula made him say that last part because she didn't want any of the aristocrats thinking that they were her friends. "If anyone has any reason that these two should not have their spirits joined before the Great Lord Agni, speak now or forever hold your peace."

When no one spoke up, the high priest continued, "I call upon the Great Lord Agni to bless these two people in long life and happiness. I ask that he, with his powers, unite Sir Kristoff's and Princess Azula's spirits. That they may be at peace and understanding with one another until the end of their days and all their days in the Spirit World after their time with the living has come to an ended."

He tied their hands together with a scarlet ribbon and motioned for them to stand. "Sir Kristoff, do you promise to love Princess Azula from this day forward and to think only of her wellbeing? Do you promise to put her needs before your own every waking moment for the rest of your life and into the Spirit world?"

"I do." He replied.

"Princess Azula, do you promise to love Sir Kristoff from this day forward and to think only of his wellbeing? Do you promise to put his needs before your own every waking moment for the rest of your life and into the Spirit world?"

"I do." She replied.

He lifted their joined hands toward the heavens, "By the power vested in me, I now proclaim you husband and wife." He lit the ribbon on fire with a small flame bent from Agni's statue; careful not to let it burn the newlyweds. When the ribbon had burnt itself completely away, husband and wife turned to the cheering crowd. It was now Zuko's turn.

Zuko walked up to the stairs to the couple and stood beside Kristoff. "Sir Kristoff, please kneel." Kristoff did so, "Do you, as my sister's husband, accept the responsibility to help guide the Fire Nation until the end of your days. Your first loyalty is to myself and then our nation. I understand that you have other worldly ties. I do not ask you to forget your friends or family, they will be welcomed in our hearts and home.

"Your tasks will be to help me rule and guide the Fire Nation. You will become a role model for all the citizens that belong to our country.

"Do you promise to help govern the people of the Fire Nation within the respective laws and customs? Will you promise to govern fairly in justice and mercy? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the laws of Agni? Will you maintain and preserve inviolably the settlement of Agni's temple, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in the Fire Nation? And will you preserve unto the Fire Sages and Agni's followers, and to the temples there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?"

"All this I promise to do." Kristoff said solemnly looking out to his people for support.

Zuko motioned to the fire sage, who handed him a small crown, "From this day on you shall be known as Prince Kristoff of the Fire Nation." He gently placed a prince's crown in Prince Kristoff's topknot. The entire crowd bowed to Prince Kristoff for the first time then cheered.

Zuko waited for Prince Kristoff to rise, only to walk to a statue of Agni. There they stopped to light some incense and pray a private prayer to the Great Lord. After a few minutes they walked down the steps with Princess Azula to be congratulated by, well, everyone.

The crowd swallowed Katara as they tried to make their way to the newlyweds, she didn't mind actually. It gave her a chance to slip away and take a breather from all the chaos.

She managed to sneak out to one of the more secluded gardens and waded ankle deep into the pond. She laughed when the turtle-duck swam up to her and quacked for food. "I'm sorry I don't have anything for you. I promise I'll come back later though, after the banquet."

"Oh, so now I will know where to find you later." Zuko said behind her.

Katara jumped, startling the poor animals, and placed a hand against her racing heart. "Zuko, you scared me. Don't do that."

"I am sorry." Zuko laughed.

"Don't be, I'm glad you're here. A familiar face among a crowd of strangers." She stepped out of the pond and held his hand. "What's Prince and Princess Kristoff doing?"

"Enduring pleasantries."

"Not fun?" Katara asked.

"Not fun." He confirmed. They lapsed into silence for a good while, preferring each other's company to the endless chatter that awaits them.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Zuko's advisor called. "You are needed in the dining hall to start the meal and dancing."

Zuko groaned and shook his head before straightening and putting his 'Fire Lord face' back on, "I am on my way. Thank you." To Katara he asked, "Miss Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, would you do me the honor of being my escort to dinner?"

Katara jokingly flinched, "Oooo, can't refuse an invite from the Fire Lord, can I?" He shook his head smiling, "Then of course I accept." She linked her arm in his letting him take her to the dining hall where the guests were filing in. He led her up to the dining table in the front of the room and pulled out her chair for her to sit down.

Fifteen minutes later, the crowd settled down and found their seats letting Zuko announce Prince Kristoff and Princess Azula. Food was served as soon as the couple sat next to Zuko at the table.

Katara watched the happy couple for a moment, the genuinely did seem happy. They kissed briefly and the love that they shared when they looked into each other's eyes afterward was so strong and deep that Katara felt she was intruding on a special moment between them.

She quickly looked away and stared at her plate of food in front of her, which she had hardly toughed. She wondered if Zuko felt that way about her. She wondered if _she_ felt that way about _him._

Katara was sort of courting Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation, would Dad approve if he got to know the real Zuko? This wasn't the first time that she had thought of her father's approval. She doubted that Sokka would ever approve, he was her brother, and he was supposed to frighten the suitors away. He had always done that in the past.

Katara smiled as she thought about that one time she was little and was playing in the snow with a little neighbor boy, Eli. She was building a little village with him and he suddenly kissed her on the cheek. Sokka, who was always close by sharpening something, tackled Eli and started wailing on him. Poor kid had a bruised eye, after Daddy pulled Sokka off, despite the thick mittens Sokka wore.

She missed them. She wanted to go home so bad it hurt.

"Katara?" Zuko gently placed his hand over hers on the table, "Is something wrong?"

She looked up and realized she was crying when the tears rolled down her cheeks. Wiping them away she said, "No. Not really, but I'll be fine in a little bit."

Zuko nodded, wiped his mouth with a napkin, and stood, "Miss Katara, would you like to dance?"

She looked around and saw that Prince Kristoff and Princess Azula were already dancing. She took his offered hand.

Zuko led her to the dance floor and motioned to the band. A slow song started playing and he pulled her to him gently, "Now, will you please tell me what is bothering you, Love?"

"Love?" Katara asked.

"Um," Zuko gulped. "If the endearment does not please you—"

"You love me?" Katara's eyes started to water again so she laid her head against Zuko's strong chest.

"… Yes, I believe I do. I have for some time now." He placed his chin atop her head and smiled into her hair.

"Let me go home." Katara sniffed. She felt Zuko stiffen in shock or anger, she couldn't tell which.

Zuko stopped dancing and led her to his mother's garden for privacy. No one would dare disturb them there. "Are you not happy here?" He asked not looking at her.

"I am, Zuko, I am. You and your family have made me feel welcome here. Well, after a couple of fiascos." She tried to laugh, but sighed instead, "I just want to go home. I miss my family. My father, my brother, my grandmother."

"You never talk about them."

"It hurts. You told me I would never get to see them again, remember?" She all but yelled at him.

He winced, "I remember." Zuko refused to look at her.

"Yeah, and you still stand by your word." Katara finally let out a sob.

"No." Zuko said softly, barely audible over her sniffling.

"No, what?" She snapped, glaring at him.

"No, I don't stand by my word. I'll have a ship ready to take you home at the same time Prince Kristoff and Princess Azula depart for their honeymoon." Zuko said still speaking softly and not looking at her.

"What?" Katara wiped away a stray tear that had managed to escape. She took a step closer to him and touched his shoulder.

Zuko swept her into a tight embrace and whispered, "I love you. I only desire you happiness. I am extremely sorry I have caused you pain thus far." He let her go and took a long look at her teary face.

Katara smiled and stared back, "Thank you."

"Would you ever find it in your heart to come back to me?" He searched her face for any kind of answer.

"I-I don't know," She answered truthfully. "But I want to see you again."

Zuko released her and took a couple of steps back, "I think I shall start making the arrangements. Good night, Miss Katara." He bowed then left her alone under the weak light of the moon.

**Posted 11/5/14**

**Blueaoineechan—Don't worry it's going to be a while out yet. There's going to be about 17-18 chapters. :D**

**Lady Rini—I know right? I hate writing bad Zuko. It creeps me out trying to think like that. **

**Guest—Thanks for the vote! I'm so glad you enjoy my 2am ideas… XD**

**The Congressman—THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK! *throws flowers and cookies***


End file.
